Study Buddies
by MagnusBane LOVES AlecLightwood
Summary: The MIS crew head to school. Not like you havn't heard that one before right? Normal people awwwwww . MAlec, M for future lemons, and harsh language most likely. New friends, new roommates, new adventures. I'll try my best at the side pairings. I promise
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy everybody! Okay, so, I started this fic on a whim today, and I think I've made a pretty good start on this, in one day. I'm proud of myself. I know, I havn't written anything in a while, so I hope I've improved. Anyways, this fic is going to be mainly YAOI! MAlec, FTW! Sooo yeah, as you see everywhere, don't like it, don't read it. Charachters are Cassandra Clare's! Gotta love 'em. Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter one.

"We're doomed" Were the first words out of the blonde boy's mouth. The black haired girl's face mimicked his, a look of utter horror, while a boy with black hair, who greatly resembled the girl, stood with his arms crossed, not seeming to know what to think. "What have we done to deserve such a cruel fate? There are _bars_ on the windows!" the blonde continued, pointing at one of the windows as an example. It was true, that the window did have bars on it, but that was because it was the window to the gym equipment room, which many people found it funny to break in and steal things.

"I'm sure there's some kind of explanation for this Jace" the girl was the one speaking this time, trying to make herself believe this more than him. "What do you think Alec?" she asked, turning to her brother. Alec looked up, and looked around the school displayed in front of them. It was a very large school, and looked nothing like a jail other than the bars on the one window. It was grey brick, with black trimmings, and block letters with the school's name set into the bricks above the front door. Sir Jonathan Shadowhunter Boarding School.

"Well. . . if mom and dad sent us here, it can't be that bad" he shrugged, fiddling idly with a loose thread on his holey black sweater, "You both know that they wouldn't send us somewhere as punishment". This was true. Maryse and Robert Lightwood may be stern, but neither of them were cruel.

"Well. . . let's get going then. Time to meet our doom" Jace decided, walking forward, the two Lightwood children following. They entered the building along with the other students that were milling around. This day was just for the first-years at the school. A kind of orientation thing to get them settled. As everybody filed in , they took in their surroundings. It was a large entryway, with doors leading off to the sides, and a large staircase going up the middle. There was a set of large ornate doors to the right, that looked right out of castle or something. "Hmm. . . well maybe this isn't doom?" was suggested from the blonde, who was surveying the crowd now, noting attractive people that he might want to talk to later.

"Great observation, genius" Isabelle muttered, earning her a bright grin from Jace. The whole place was buzzing with chatter, people making new friends, or talking to people they knew. The chatter ceased however, when a rather impressive looking man stood on the fourth step of the staircase and cleared his throat. How the sound managed to carry over everyone else's voices was a mystery.

"Hello, and welcome to your new home. I am pleased to meet you all, and I'm sure you will make Sir Jonathan Shadowhunter a very proud school. I am the principal, Mr Morgenstern. As nice as we try to be here, there are very strict rules you must follow" sweeping whispers were cast through the crowd, people muttering to their friends and family about what these rules could be. Mr Morgenstern seemed very serious about them. "However" he continued, "I will not discuss those now. Your homeroom teachers can inform you tomorrow morning. But now, I am going to show you to your rooms. You have each been assigned a room, that you will share with one other. To help you get started socially, it will be somebody you don't know". Alec stiffened slightly. He had been hoping to get a room with Jace, simply because Jace was his best friend, and he knew him so well. They were practically brothers, since the Lightwoods adopted him when he was about eight. "Now, follow me".

Mr Morgenstern swept up the staircase, the rest of the crowd following, looking rather like a mob. "There are two names posted on each door. Down this hallway," he made a motion to the right with one arm, "Is the girls' dorms. Down the other," the same motion, this time with the other arm, to the left, "the boys. Feel free to get settled in. Your things should already be there, and meet in the dining hall in one hour. That's the room with the big doors in the front entryway" he explained, before stepping back and motioning for them to go.

Jace started forward immediately, pushing to be at the front of the line, probably wanting to stake out his dorm and claim whichever bed he wanted. Alec followed, not wanting to be left alone, but found that his best friend was gone already. Turning behind him, so was Isabelle. He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets and starting down the hall, trying to see the names on the doors. He found Jace's first, and he could hear yelling coming from inside already. Apparently he didn't like. . . Alec peered at the name. Sebastian Morgenstern. The principal's son? Maybe. Continuing down the hallway, he was having trouble seeing over people's heads in the way. A lot of people had cleared out, but not being exactly tall, he couldn't see very well. He wasn't short or anything, but standing behind people like that made him feel it. Finally down to the end of the hall, the last door on the left, Alec found his name underneath another. Magnus Bane. He hoped that this 'Magnus' would be as quiet as him, and not give him any trouble or anything. And if the truth ever came out about his orientation, that his roommate wouldn't be a homophobe or something.

Alec drew in a deep breath, grabbing the door handle and turning, opening the door slowly and stepping inside. His gaze didn't have time to sweep the room, since his attention was immediately captured by the person lying draped across one of the beds. Horrified, Alec froze in the doorway. Green-gold eyes looked over at him, surrounded by black eyeliner and glitter. Magnus was wearing an electric blue tank top, tight black leather pants, and a silver glittery belt. And his hair was styled in glitter-encrusted spikes. It was like a horror movie for Alec, but he was snapped from his daze by a smooth voice.

"Mm, you're Alexander?" he asked, eyes raking appreciatively up Alec's lean body. This was why he wore baggy clothes, but this was not what he was expecting.

"U-um, yes. Alec. Uh, nice to meet you" Alec tried to keep his voice steady, which hadn't really worked, but the blush painting his face was unavoidable. And Embarrassing. But his roommate didn't seem to think so. He stretched once and sat up, grinning widely and holding out one ring-covered hand.

"Nice to meet you too. . . Alec. I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane" he introduced himself, holding his hand out until the other male actually walked into the room, closing the door behind him and taking his hand, biting his lip adorably and blushing even more, before muttering a 'hi'. Magnus laughed, dropping his hand and reclining back on the bed. "I've taken this bed, unless you want it?" he raised an eyebrow, watching his adorable roommate shake his head.

"Umm, no, it's fine with me, I don't mind" Alec replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed and looking around at the room now. Anything to keep his eyes off of the sparkly male across from him. After the first shock of seeing Magnus, Alec had to admit that he was incredibly attractive. Maybe even more attractive than Jace, who had been his first crush, and he was still hanging onto. The room was painted a neutral cream colour, and the blankets were black, with crisp white sheets underneath. There were two double beds, two bedside tables, a closet, a dresser, and a doorway leading off to what he assumed would be the bathroom.

"You sure? Because if you want this bed we can always share" Alec's head snapped back to Magnus in time to see him drop a glittery wink, still grinning widely.

"U-um, n-no, it's okay. I'm fine with this one" he patted the bed he was sitting on nervously, looking at the bags on the ground. He only had one, but Magnus. . . had _five!_Glancing at the boy again, he wasn't as surprised. He looked like he packed more than even Isabelle. In fact, he was pretty sure that this man was wearing more glitter than his sister. But on the bright side, he might be gay, from what he had seen. But he could also have been just kidding, and not gay at all.

Magnus couldn't believe his luck. He had expected to get to this school, and have to share a room with some homophobic dickhead. But no. He got sweet, adorable Alec, with his clear blue eyes and lacking fashion sense. After some more questions, he had figured out that Alec would blush at almost anything that hinted in suggestive. God, could he _be_ any more adorable! He sat up, looking at his bags, noting that his roommate only had one. With his clothes, he wasn't surprised. A holey, too-big, faded black sweater, and black jeans, that looked as if they had seen better days.

Grabbing the nearest bag, the tall boy almost ripped it open, knowing exactly what was in what bag. The first one held his giant rainbow sheep. It was about a foot tall, a foot and a half long, a foot wide, and curly. Its curly hair was a complete rainbow, the top of its back red, and moving down through the spectrum to have a violet stomach. It's face and feet were cream coloured, not unlike the colour of the walls. It's feet were only about an inch long each. Little stubby legs on a huge fat body. Magnus thought it was adorable. He put it in the corner of his bed, and caught Alec looking at it, with a strange expression on his face. He looked confused, but also like he thought it was cute or something. Magnus grinned, running his fingers through his hair, getting a few of his rings caught on the gelled hair, but pulling them free easily. "Meet Skittles" Magnus patted the sheep on the back, looking at Alec with a smile. The boy jerked slightly, like he wasn't expecting him to talk.

"Oh. Um. Hi Skittles" Alec replied, smiling slightly. It was a rather cute sheep, and reminded him a lot of it's owner. He could see why Magnus had brought it with him. He felt a strange urge to hug the oversized stuffed animal, but restrained himself, busying his hands with taking his bag. He took it to the dresser and started emptying his bag, putting things in drawers systematically. All in all he only took up two drawers, leaving the rest for Magnus. "Umm, you can use the other three if you need to. I don't need any closet space or anything" he decided to inform the taller male, who had pulled a bright green pillow and a purple fuzzy blanket from the same bag as he had pulled Skittles. The next thing being pulled out was a small white stuffed cat.

"Hm? Okay. You don't have very many clothes" he observed, setting the cat down on his bed. The cat's name was Chairman Meow.

"I know. My sister tries to get me to buy more, in a variety, but I don't exactly like to wear. . . bright colours" Alec explained, eyeing what Magnus was wearing again. It was all tight fitting, and all brightly coloured except his black pants. He had no idea how anybody could wear something like that and be comfortable.

"Really now? I never would have guessed" his tone was sarcastic, but Alec could tell he was teasing. At least he hoped he was. "You could borrow some of my clothes if you ever wanted to" Magnus offered, grinning. He would love to see Alec walking around wearing his clothes. It would be hot. As long as he found something that fit him properly. There was probably something for him in there, despite their completely different builds. Magnus being tall and thin, Alec being shorter and lightly muscled.

"Oh, um thanks" Alec blinked. He was a bit taken aback by the offer. He knew he wouldn't be borrowing any, but it was nice of Magnus to offer. He really had no idea what was going on in this guy's head. He seemed to have something different added to his personality every time he opened his mouth. He glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table and ran a hand through his black hair. "Well, we're supposed to be at dinner in about five minutes" he pointed out, causing Magnus to glance at his own clock.

"Hm, so it is. Now, what's you're number?" Magnus asked, pulling an expensive-looking phone out of his bag. There was no way he was letting Alec leave without getting his cell number. At the slightly clueless look Alec gave him, Magnus shook his phone a little, wondering for a moment if he actually had a phone.

"Oh. Sorry. Yeah umm one sec" the blue-eyed boy blushed at his own stupidity, reaching for his phone and pushing a few buttons, looking to where he had his own number posted. He could never remember it. He had no need to, since the only people he thought would need it already had it. His parents, Isabelle, and Jace. "Uhh, 289, 200, 5140" he read out, pausing after each set of numbers to allow Magnus to add it to his contacts. He was quick with that, Alec noticed, his blue nail polished thumbs tapping away at the keyboard on his phone.

Magnus slid his phone closed once he was done, putting in Alec's name, and adding a heart beside it, just for fun. He thought the gorgeous blushing boy deserved it anyways. "Mm'kay, so, dinner" he tossed his phone on his bed, not even bothering to try to put it in his pocket. It just wouldn't fit, and if it did, it wouldn't look very attractive. He headed out the door, Alec in tow, heading down the hallway. Alec followed at what he thought was a good distance, until Jace popped up beside him out of the crowd.

"Hey. I'm starving. Have you seen Izzy?" the blonde asked, looking around.

"Jace. We haven't left the guy's hallway yet. I really hope we don't see her down here" Alec scowled, putting his hands in his pockets. Jace shrugged and continued to walk in silence, which was rare for him. Soon enough, Isabelle came shoving through the throng of people as they made their way down the stairs.

"Hey guys! What do you think of the dorms? I don't know about you guys, but the showers in the girls' dorms are _huuuge_" she greeted them happily, automatically launching into speech. Alec blinked. He hadn't exactly looked at the showers yet. Or the bathroom, for that matter. He had been busy socializing, for once. But it didn't surprise him in the least that Isabelle had scouted out the bathroom. Filing into the large dining hall, the three looked around, along with others. It was a large room, nicely set out, but it was still cafeteria-ish. There was no avoiding that. Jace led his adopted siblings to one of three long tables, with benches attached to them. There was food set out in the middle, and place settings. It wasn't bad looking, and the three sat down, all of them hungry, along with almost everybody present.

While filling their plates, Jace brought up the question Alec had been expecting. "So, how are your roommates?" he asked, a bit of resentment in his voice, and the eldest Lightwood child thought back to the yelling he had heard earlier.

"Mine's cool. Her name is Maia, and she's pretty awesome. We get along well so far" Isabelle started, smiling. Apparently she was content with the one she would be living with. She and Jace looked to their brother, and he sighed.

"Well. . . mine wears more glitter than Isabelle does" Alec slowly responded, which after a moment of silence, sent Jace into hysterics. He knew how much distaste his best friend normally had for people like that, and he and Isabelle had decided over the years that they probably scared Alec. "He's nice. . . but other than that I don't know what to think" the teen shrugged, busying himself with his dinner and hoping Jace would stop laughing and ask no more questions. Isabelle seemed more interested in his roommate, scanning the crowd of people for who it could possibly be.

"Ooooh, Alec, is it the hot one with spiky hair?" she asked suddenly, spying Magnus a table over. He was talking to the person beside him, and watching Alec. Noticing Isabelle looking at him he grinned and shifted his gaze to her, guessing who it was, and wiggling his fingers in a wave. She laughed and waved back before turning her gaze back to her brother, who still hadn't answered. He poked him in the side, and he turned to look at her.

"Umm, well, he does have spiky hair" Alec admitted, shrugging. There was no way he was going to admit that he was the hot one. Isabelle was the only person who knew he was gay, but he still wasn't going to say it, especially with everybody else around. He took another bite of his dinner, which was pork tenderloin and mashed potatoes. Not a bad meal. It was a rather expensive school, so Alec wasn't really surprised.

"Oh really" Isabelle had that crazy look on her face. The one that both boys knew meant she had some strange idea in her head. "Well you have fun Alec. I'd love to be you" she grinned, and Alec knew she knew something he didn't, which slightly creeped him out. He had only known Magnus for an hour.

* * *

**DONE! Whew, that was a lot of work. Not really. Anyways~, I'd like some feedback on this. Good? Bad? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Give me some constructive criticism here guys! I need something to work with! And I need ideas. They're always a good thing. So yeah. Until next time! Peace. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. This was something I wasn't expecting. I really didn't expect such a positive response from people XD I woke up in the morning and had 27 emails from . Glad some people are actually liking it. Still bit of an introductory chapter, but it's getting more into the side plots. I guess. Heh. Anyways~ I'm going to try to have another chapter up by tomorrow, but I can't promise anything. Don't own CC's charachters, as awesome as it'd be. Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter two.

Magnus was seated next to his best friend, Ragnor Fell. Said friend was currently in a rant about how lucky Magnus was to have scored a roommate like that. The sparkly teen absolutely agreed. "I mean, how do you get all the good luck! Just look at him! He's a-fucking-dorable! How come my roommate's such a. . . girl? Gawd, he looks like he's a little fairy or something. But Alec. . . he's like. . . a god! Magnus, you have NO IDEA how jealous I am! I call dibs!" Ragnor finished, taking a deep breath. Magnus laughed, shaking his head.

"You're funny. I called dibs on him the moment I met him. Back off. Alexander Lightwood is mine" he said confidently, looking at the back of Alec's head. It wasn't that great a view, but he had pointed him out to Ragnor before they had gotten in the dining hall.

"Uh huh. And has he told you this? What if you scare him! The kid looks like he's never seen that much colour in his life! I bet he'll like me better" Ragnor crossed his arms, leaning back on the bench as best he could, despite the fact that there was no back to it. He was sure that Alec would like him better. His wardrobe was stylish, but more toned down. And less makeup. Only eyeliner.

"He's warming up to me already. Just you wait. That adorable little creature will be mine. And even better, his sister seems like she already likes me. So no worries there" Magnus smirked, thinking back to the girl's reaction to seeing him staring. She obviously knew that they had been talking about her brother, and had no problem with it. From where he was, it looked like she even found it amusing. He decided he liked Alec's sister enough, whatever her name is. She would be interesting to hang around with. It wouldn't be very practical to not get along with her. Magnus was startled from his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face.

"Helloooo~. Were you even listening to me?" the owner of that hand gave a mock-pout, shoulders slumping.

"No" Magnus replied simply, shrugging. Ragnor dropped the innocent act immediately, perking up.

"What were you thinking about? You looked pretty intent. If you were picturing him naked I swear to god-" the rest of his sentence was cut off as Mr Morgenstern stood up at the front of the room on a raised area, where the teachers were eating. Magnus could tell what Ragnor was going to say though. At least, along the lines of what he was going to say.

"Excuse me for interrupting your meal, but I would just like to say a few words. Each of you should find a schedule in your bedside tables, be it yours or your roommates, along with a map of the school, and a key to your room. You are expected at breakfast at seven a.m., and lunch at noon. Dinner will always be at this time. All students should be in their dorms by ten, and I don't want to see anybody of the opposite gender in the wrong hallway after nine thirty. Now, when you are finished you may head back to your room, and if you wish, explore the school until ten. I expect you all on time for your first class, and I will see you in the morning" after Mr Morgenstern finished his speech to the uncaring students, Magnus shook his head.

"If he's going to have a monologue every time I see him, I'm going to shoot myself" he muttered, earning a laugh from Ragnor. Now that their conversation about Alec and Ragnor's roommate, Meliorn, had been interrupted, the two actually started eating seriously. Magnus was rather looking forward to getting back to his room, and figuring out how many classes he would have with Alec. The more time he got to spend trying to charm him, and most likely provoking adorable responses, the better.

It was about ten minutes later that most people started to leave the room, including, Magnus noted, Alec. Alec and his sister and his friend, who looked like a complete asshole, from what he had seen. Well, he hadn't seen much. It was probably jealousy kicking in. And he was fine with that. A few minutes after his roommate had left, Magnus got up, followed by Ragnor.

"Look, that's my roommate there. The girly looking one" Ragnor pointed, snickering slightly. The sparkly teen had to admit, he looked more feminine than most guys. He was more pretty than anything. Magnus laughed, shaking his head. "I repeat: you get all the luck. How come you get Alec and I get this Meliorn kid. He's like, foreign, and seems like such a pussy" a loud sigh followed his words.

"How did you figure that out in an hour? I bet you were trying to decide weather it would be worth it to rape him or not the entire time" Magnus shook his head, his impressively spiked hair barely moving with the motion. He knew his friend too well. The fact that he was right showed on his face, the way he frowned. Magnus was sure that he was resentful to the fact that he knew him so well sometimes. "Anyways, I'm going to go bond with my sexy roomie, see you in the morning" Magnus left with a wave of a ringed hand, laughing slightly and heading down the hallway, away from Ragnor's room.

Humming slightly, Magnus made his way to the end of the hall, to where his room was. He opened it and stepped inside, before freezing. Pale skin was the first thing he saw. Pale skin, a nice set of abs, and a shirt being pulled off. A grin made it's way across his face as he closed the door. Apparently Alec hadn't expected him back so soon. At the sound of the door closing Alec's face flushed and he pulled the shirt to his chest.

"Oh, um, sorry, I was just going to, um, shower" he stammered, blue eyes wide.

"No need to apologize. I was just enjoying the view, don't worry" Magnus replied, grinning. Alec blushed even darker, and he could tell that his shameless flirting was getting to him. He really wondered what was going on in the shorter teen's head.

"O-oh. Okay, well I'm going to shower. . . bye" Alec said this all rather quickly before grabbing the plastic bag he had his shampoo and soap shoved into and darted into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. He sighed and dropped his shirt, running a hand through his hair. He had no idea what was up with his roommate, but it was driving him crazy. He had never had anybody actually hit on him before, and this seemed to be all Magnus was doing.

Magnus laughed at the reaction once Alec had closed the door, and he proceeded to walk to his bed and collapse on it, grabbing his phone. 'B jealous. Saw A shirtless. Nice body. HOT' he typed out the message, sending it to Ragnor with a grin. He heard the water turn on, and his eyes flicked up to the door, wishing he had x-ray vision. A minute or so later, there was the sound of an audible moan of appreciation. Magnus bit his lip at the sound, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling. It was probably the most gorgeous sound he had ever heard. He would love to be the one pulling those sounds out of him. Stupid shower got to Alec first. He would never admit that he was jealous of the shower, but he was. Slightly. His phone buzzed and he looked at the message, laughing.

'I hate u. just you wait. Imma get to him first' was the reply, causing Magnus to shake his head. He had an advantage over this. He was sharing a room with the prize that they were fighting over now. There were all kinds of things he could pull off and say was an accident, or if Alec didn't mind, go farther. For the first time, Magnus was thinking that boarding school wouldn't be too bad. He had already started to strategize, not caring that he had only met the boy a few hours previously. He had no problem with that. Alec probably would, so he would have to get to know him first. It shouldn't be too hard, since they would be living together. He turned to his bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out a schedule, which happened to be Alec's. He got up and moved to the other one, taking that one out as well. He put them down on his bed side by side and compared them. He smiled. Out of four classes, they had two with each other this semester. One in the morning, science, and one in the afternoon, gym. He thought it would be pretty good. He was looking forward to gym. Change rooms were like a gift from heaven for gay men.

Putting Alec's schedule on the teen's bedside table, he sat back down, only to hear the bathroom door unlock. He looked up to see his roommate opening the door, wearing the clothes he had been wearing before. He had obviously forgotten another pair of clothes while he was running to the bathroom from his roommate. Magnus was wondering how he could shower so quickly. He obviously didn't know how to sit there and relax in a hot shower, and just enjoy it.

"You can use the shower if you'd like. I'm done" Alec offered, sitting down on his bed and picking up his schedule from the table next to him, assuming that Magnus had found that one in his drawer.

"Mm, you sure? I take long showers. If there's anything you need, do it now. Or you could join me in the shower, and you wouldn't have to bother" Magnus's mouth turned up into a slight smirk, amusement written all over his face as the telltale blush made it's way onto Alec's face again. He loved the way the boy's wet black hair clung to his face and neck.

"Uh, um, I. . . what?" Alec spluttered, not having expected that request. He had no doubts about Magnus's sexuality by now, from the way he caught the other male subtly checking him out, or the teasing and flirting. He had no idea how to respond to any of it, and felt quite foolish for it. But his roommate seemed to like his reactions.

"Join me in the shower? You're always free to if you'd like" a grin was spread across his face, but he didn't expect any more of a coherent answer. He couldn't wait for the day that Alec did answer positively. Magnus was confident that the day would come eventually, and he wouldn't have to work for it anymore. It was like a cold drink at the end of a hot day. The light at the end of the tunnel. A complete reward, and he was sure it would be the best reward ever. Holding it above Ragnor's head would just be a bonus. He was going to have to keep an eye on his friend for that. He had no doubt that Ragnor was going to introduce himself tomorrow, and let the charming begin.

"Um, no, I-I'm good. Uh, thanks" stuttered Alec, looking away as Magnus shrugged and pulled his tank top off, having no care that his roommate could see him like that. He would prefer if he did, actually. Alec couldn't help but steal a glance. Magnus was attractive, there was no denying that, and the idea of him shirtless was very appealing. He bit his lip at the sight, quickly looking away again, but the taller male caught the flick of his eyes and grinned, not saying anything. He dropped his shirt on the floor and walked to the bathroom, waving over his shoulder as he went, clad in nothing but his tight leather pants. Alec was not looking forward to this year. He had no idea what Magnus had going on in his head, but to Alec it seemed like an evil plot, ready to expose him to the world. But at the same time. . . he liked it. He just didn't know how to respond.

The shrill sound of Alec's phone getting a message cut through the silence as the shower started running, and Alec sighed, getting to his feet to grab it. He knew it was probably Jace, who had set that damn annoying sound, but he couldn't figure out how to switch it. It was better kept on silent anyways. Checking his phone, he sighed. He was right. It was from his best friend. The message made him cock an eyebrow however. It read 'Help! My RMs tryng 2 kill me!'. Alec sighed again, shaking his head and slipping on his shoes, grabbing the key out of his bedside table and slipping his phone in his pocket. He closed and locked the door, just in case. For Magnus's sake.

Walking down the hallway, Alec tried to remember where he had seen Jace's name on a door. It was near the other end of the hall, and on the same side as his. His footsteps made little sound on the cheap carpet, but he could hear voices farther down, most likely around the corner since he couldn't see them, no doubt students checking out the school. Finally coming to the door with Jace's name on it, he knocked, only hearing a muffled 'help' in reply. He looked at the door, confused for a moment before shrugging and turning the handle, finding the door open. He pushed the door inside, finding slight resistance. Continuing to push, he found a chair propped up under the handle, apparently not doing it's job very well. Taking a few steps inside, he blinked at the sight that met him.

Jace lay on one of the beds. Well, not as much lay as just being there. And it didn't look voluntary. He was wedged between the top mattress and the box spring underneath, lying diagonally between them, with the mattress from the other bed on top of that, and, a broad, black-haired teen. The unfamiliar boy looked up from a magazine he was reading.

"Oh, so you're this 'Alec' I've been hearing about, that's going to rip my head off. So nice to meet you. I'm Sebastian" he said, sounding pleasant. Jace yelled a few muffled curses from where he was shoved, his phone in his hand, arm sticking out from between the mattresses. It was rather louder now that the door wasn't between them.

"Umm. . . yeah. . . What are you doing?" Alec asked, clearly confused. When Jace had said that his roommate was trying to kill him, he didn't think literally. He realized then that Jace had failed to tell him and Izzy about his roommate, and now the reason was obvious. They obviously weren't getting along very well.

"Well, he insisted on insulting me for ten minutes after he walked in after dinner, then I found out I have three classes with him. I had to shut him up somehow. Does he have an off button?" Sebastian ended in a question, raising an eyebrow and looking down at Jace's arm, which was the only part he could see from the angle he was on.

"Uh, no, he doesn't. You'll get used to it, don't worry" Alec was more confused than anything. Jace should have been able to fight this guy off easy. He was nothing if not strong. All brawn, little brain. He wouldn't discredit Jace that much. He was his best friend. And he was pretty sure he was in love with him. But that wasn't the point. This Sebastian guy obviously was stronger than he looked, managing to keep Jace down like that.

"Can I come out now?" Jace's muffled voice was irritated, probably at the fact that Alec hadn't helped him.

"Fine. Just, refrain from opening your mouth, please" Sebastian sighed, getting up from the rather lumpy-looking mattress. Alec grabbed one end and dragged it off, pushing it back onto the other bed. Sebastian did nothing to help but get out of the way as Alec moved by. Jace sat up, the mattress resting on his head. He stretched, groaning.

"God, you're heavy. Do you have to be such a fatass?" he shot a glare at his roommate, who returned it instantly.

"Do I look like a fatass? I'm made of muscle. Unlike you. Getting you under there was way too easy" Sebastian snapped back, and Jace got to his feet, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Okay, I'm leaving. Please don't kill anybody. Jace, don't let mom and dad get a call from here already. School hasn't even started yet" Alec sighed, shaking his head. Jace looked up, glare vanishing.

"Kay, I'll try. Can't promise anything. Night Alec. See you tomorrow" he gave a slight wave, which Alec returned before turning and walking back out of the room, wondering briefly where Sebastian got the chair to bar the door. He headed back to his room, unlocking the door to be met by the sound of the shower, and quiet humming, dulled by the sound of the water, and the door. He smiled slightly. His roommate had personality, if anything. He changed into his pyjamas, dark blue flannel bottoms, and an old white t-shirt. He looked around the room once he was done, eyes settling on the giant rainbow sheep. Skittles, Magnus had called it.

Smiling slightly, Alec walked towards it, sitting on the edge of Magnus's bed tentatively, glancing at the shower door. First sound of the water turning off, he was out of there. He wasn't even sure what drove him to sit there. He reached a hand out to the sheep, petting it. It was surprisingly soft, and felt rather cuddly. Despite himself, he drew it towards him, wrapping his arms around it. He was right. He rested his chin on top of it, closing his eyes and sighing. It was a nice feeling, hugging it like that. It was as if Skittles was his friend.

The sound of the water shutting off made the blue-eyed teen jump to his feet, hurriedly putting Skittles back where he found it and practically leaping onto his bed. He wiggled under the covers, pulling them up to his stomach and grabbing a book beside his bed that he had tossed there while unpacking. He adjusted the pillow behind him so that he was comfortable, bending his knees and resting the book on them, cracking it open to the appropriate page. He started to read, just as he heard the bathroom door opening. Alec glanced up, only to have his eyes widen and he forced his gaze back to the page. Magnus was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. But Alec had seen enough to know that Magnus looked beautiful with his hair down, a soft, silky looking black, even while wet. And his face without makeup. Everything about his appearance was so attractive, but Alec couldn't help but compare it to Jace's. They looked so completely different, but so gorgeous. At least in Alec's eyes.

Magnus walked to his bed, glancing up at Alec and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He could see from the way that his roommate's eyes were wide, his face was red, and he was staring at the page with such intensity, that his appearance had not been what he expected. He was hoping that he had liked it. Just wait until Alec found out he slept in his birthday suit. He just found it so much more comfortable. He pulled a pair of purple silk pyjama bottoms on for now, since he didn't plan on going to bed yet, and he didn't exactly want to scar Alec. He had however dropped the towel for a moment to pull them on, and he was sure he saw the other male's eyes widen even more, if that was possible. He flopped down with a content sigh, stretching out his long limbs.

Alec had no idea how Magnus could be that. . .open with his body. He had come out in only a towel, and then dropped it, right in front of him! And it didn't seem to affect him at all! Sure, they were both guys, but he was more self conscious of his body. Even the fact that Magnus had walked in on him taking off his shirt had freaked him out. He was sure he would get used to it, if this was his roommate's routine, but he would rather not have to get used to it. It made it very awkward for him. For now though, he enjoyed the silence, trying to concentrate on his book. He read until his eyelids were heavy, the words blurring in front of his eyes. Sighing, he folded over the corner of the page and dropped it on the floor. Having brushed his teeth and such after showering, he didn't need to get up. Shuffling his body down into a more comfortable position, he glanced up at Magnus, who was reading a magazine.

"I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning. Good night" he said softly, too tired to raise his voice. It had been an eventful day, and he was ready to pass out. Magnus looked up and the corner of his mouth lifted.

"Mm'kay. G'night. Sweet dreams" he smiled before looking down to his chosen reading material, turning the page.

Alec rolled over, facing the wall and curling up. He was sure that he was asleep before his eyelids actually closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you're all happy. I promised myself I'd get this up before I went to bed, and it's now 1 am and I'm going to die. Enjoy the fruits of my labor. And I havn't somehow gained the rights to the Mortal Instruments since the last chapter, so the charachters still aren't mine. **

* * *

Chapter three.

Eyes fluttering open, Alec's first horrified thought was that a rainbow had exploded in his room. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself down. He wasn't in his room, for one, and the rainbow was only on his roommate's side. Magnus was a colourful person. He had many homey touches that he had brought with him. The second thing he noticed didn't as much horrify him, but make him feel slightly awkward. He could see Magnus lying underneath a few brightly coloured blankets, but he wasn't completely covered, and Alec could see the bare swell of his hip. His roommate slept naked. That was going to take some getting used to. He could feel his face heating up at the mere sight of it, even though nobody knew he was looking. He tore his eyes away, shaking his head and sitting up. It was about six, which was the time his internal clock woke him up every day. He yawned and got to his feet, grabbing his clothes for the day and heading to the shower, eyes averted from his roommate completely. He didn't want his gaze to be drawn back.

Magnus woke up to the shrieking sound of his alarm and groaned. He flailed around for a bit before his hand found the little device, and he hit every button he could find until one finally made it stop. He sighed and dropped his arm, lying there for a moment. He had no idea why he was up so early, until he looked around. He was at school, right. The stupid, stick-up-the-ass boarding school his mother had decided to send him to. His gaze flicked to the bed next to him, expecting to see the one reason he had decided he was going to like this school, but finding him gone. He sat up, grabbing his head with one hand at the head rush. He looked around, wondering where Alec had gone so early, when he heard the telltale sound of somebody moving around in the bathroom. So Alec was an early bird. Didn't surprise him. He groaned slightly as he forced himself to his feet, kneeling down and opening one of his bags, rummaging around as he decided what to wear. It was the first day, so he had to have some kind of impression on people. He had showered the night before, so he wouldn't waste his time with that.

The bathroom door opened, and Magnus glanced up. He still wasn't wearing anything. Alec really had impeccable timing. His eyes widened and he turned away, face lighting up.

"Oh, uh, sorry! I'll just, ah, wait here" Alec said quickly, closing the door again. He turned around and slid down to sit against the door, head in his hands. Magnus had looked so unaffected, still, whereas he had barely kept himself from freaking out. He pulled his knees up to his chest and resting his head against them, letting out a sigh. He had no idea how he was going to deal with this. He was going to have to spend the whole school year with Magnus as a roommate, because he wasn't going to chicken out and ask for a switch or something. But there was no way he was going to let anybody find out about his sexuality. He just couldn't do it. Isabelle was the only one who knew, and he was going to keep it that way, but he was pretty sure Magnus was catching on because of his behaviour. A minute or so later, there was a knock on the door, which he could feel in his back. He got to his feet and opened the door, to see a shirtless Magnus standing there. He was wearing pants now, thankfully, but Alec kept his eyes trained on Magnus's, trying to seem more confident than he was.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scar you or something. But its safe to come out now" Magnus had amusement written all over his face, and Alec found himself averting his eyes, despite his attempt to hold eye contact .

"It's fine, I just wanted to give you some privacy" Alec replied, which wasn't technically lying. He just wasn't telling the whole truth. Magnus stepped away from the door and the blue-eyed boy exited, hearing a light chuckle from his roommate. It was a pleasant sound, but Alec was sure it was at least slightly mocking. It might just be his paranoia, but he denied it in his mind.

"All right. Well I'll be in here for a while. Gotta get my makeup done" Magnus sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was soft when it was down, but he rarely left it that way. Alec however, kept glancing at it. And he couldn't help but wonder what he thought about it. Alec liked the way it looked shiny and soft, and he wanted to run his hands through it to test that theory. He put his hands in his pockets instead, shrugging.

"Okay. I'll see you when you finish then I guess" Alec replied, walking across the room to sort out his bed, starting to make it neatly. Magnus nodded and entered the bathroom, dragging one whole bag with him. Alec raised an eyebrow. Surely that couldn't be an entire bag full of cosmetics and such? If it was, he had more than Isabelle. And he was a guy. It just didn't compute in his mind. None of this made any sense. He finished making his bed and pulled out the things he would need for his classes, binders, paper, and pens. His schedule read as such: Science, English, lunch, History, Gym. He was sure he would get through it all easily. He couldn't help but wonder what classes he would have with his sister and adoptive brother. Hopefully at least one in each of them. He didn't want to have to deal with people getting at him for being antisocial, or too serious or something. Most of the time, he didn't understand the jokes that people made, even with growing up with Isabelle and Jace. He had a feeling he'd be getting a lot of those from Magnus too. Once he was all sorted out, he looked at the clock. It was only 6:45, and he had some time before he was expected to be at breakfast. He had a feeling that Jace would still be asleep, and Isabelle would be up and getting ready as his roommate was. They seemed to be a lot alike.

Seven o'clock came, and Alec got up, looking at the bathroom door. He hesitantly walked up to it, knocking softly. "Umm. . . Magnus? We're supposed to be at breakfast about now" he called through it, only to hear a slight shuffling sound, most likely the taller male trying to finish up quickly.

"Coming! Don't want to get in shit on the first day" Magnus said as he was opening the door, still shirtless, but now with his hair spiked up and glittery, with a few streaks of colour through it. Lime green, hot pink, electric blue, blood red, neon yellow and orange. He had dark eyeliner and mascara on, with silver glitter around his green-gold eyes. It was quite a sight, making him look slightly surreal, but it was slightly imposing to be face to face with this so suddenly. Alec felt his eyes widen slightly at the sudden appearance, not used to being that close to another man who currently wasn't wearing a shirt, unless he and Jace were wrestling. That in itself could turn into a slightly awkward situation.

Magnus grabbed a shirt off of the floor that he had set aside from the other ones that he had tossed about, making his side of the room a complete disaster already. He pulled the lime green shirt on, and threw on a few silver metal bracelets. "Mm'kay, done. Breakfast time" he decided, walking over to the door with Alec in tow after stuffing what he would need in a bag. Slinging the bag over his shoulder as he exited the room, Alec caught sight of the many buttons that decorated the surface of it. His own bag was just black. His wardrobe today however wasn't. It consisted of black pants, yes, but a dark blue sweater. Close, but not quite black. It was his excuse when Isabelle complained that he didn't wear any colour.

Falling into step beside Magnus almost tentatively, Alec trained his eyes on the floor. He felt very outshined standing next to the taller man, but it was perfectly fine with him. It was a familiar feeling, like standing next to Izzy or Jace, who both flaunted their looks. It kept people's gaze away from him most of the time, and he liked that. He hated getting public attention. It caused unnecessary judgement, which was something he didn't need. Many people would think by looking at him that he was depressed or something. He was far from, really. He was just shy, and a tad socially awkward. Isabelle had called him 'cute' a few times, in response to which he glared at her. He wasn't 'cute'. He was an eighteen year old guy. There was no way he could be 'cute'. She had also said it was because he was gay, and other guys would definitely think he was cute. This too, he denied. He had brushed it off as trying to be nice to him, and trying to boost his confidence.

Magnus was talking almost the whole way there, and Alec answered where it was necessary. He learned more about his roommate than he thought he could ever learn about him in that short time. It was less that a five minute walk. Once they got to the dining hall, Alec automatically started to scan for either of his siblings, seeing neither. Seeing Alec's hesitation, Magnus stepped in.

"Want to eat with me?" he offered, raising an eyebrow. Alec looked up, smiling slightly.

"Sure. Thanks" he replied, shrugging. He figured that Isabelle and Jace would join them when they showed up. He followed Magnus to an empty area, taking a seat on the bench beside him. They both dropped their bags and started filling their plates, as so many other people there had. True to Alec's thoughts, Jace stumbled up a few minutes later, dark bags under his eyes and looking like he wanted to die. When Alec's eyebrows drew together Jace sighed, all but collapsing onto the bench.

"I'm going to die. I can't survive this year. Neither Sebastian or I trusts each other, so we were up most of the night, just in case. And to make matters worse, I don't look pretty for the first day of school!" Jace finished his rant with another heavy sigh, looking thoroughly upset at this last bit. He seemed to only notice Magnus now, looking up at him. "Who the hell- ohh" he cut himself off, as if recalling Alec's comment about his glittery roommate the night before. "You're Alec's roommate" he stated, pointing out the obvious by now. "Well I'm Jace. Alec's best friend in the whole wide world. So that position's taken, kay?" Jace grinned widely, looking a bit more awake now.

"Hmm, that's too bad. I'm Magnus" he added his name to the end, just in case Alec hadn't mentioned it already or something over dinner. He was assuming that this 'Sebastian' was Jace's roommate. But the blonde didn't have to worry. Best friend wasn't the title he was looking for from Alec. He was just hoping that Jace wasn't going to fight him for the title he did want. His concern of that was dashed almost immediately as the blonde's attention was diverted as a rather short girl with wavy red hair walked by, accompanied by a taller, slightly attractive boy with glasses. He was obviously staring at the girl's ass, until she was out of his line of sight and he seemed to clue in to the fact that he was still sitting with his best friend and some glittery kid. There was a slightly awkward silence before a girl that greatly resembled Alec sat down. Obviously his sister.

"Hey" Isabelle greeted them all cheerfully before looking at Magnus. "I'm Isabelle. You're Alec's roommate right?" she asked, her smile turning into a bit more of a smirk as she recalled catching him staring at Alec the previous night at dinner.

"Yeah, I'm Magnus" he replied, lifting his chin slightly and smirking back. He knew he had been caught, and he could tell that Isabelle seemed to like this. He was really hoping that he was correct about the fact that Alec was batting for the other team, and he was almost completely sure that he was right about that. Isabelle seemed to think something of it, and he had a feeling that he'd be having some interesting conversations in the next little while. Isabelle looked like somebody he could definitely get along with, which he thought even more now than he did before. This Jace though. . . he wasn't too sure. He seemed like a bit of an asshole, even though he hadn't spoken much, and still looked dead tired. There was a bit of chatter as they ate, mostly between Alec's sister and roommate, and occasionally Jace. Alec finished eating first, and pulled out his schedule.

Jace caught the movement as his best friend pulled out a piece of paper. He almost jumped across the table, plucking it from Alec's hands and peering down at it. "I have. . . history with you. . . and that's it. Aww, that's bull. I'm gonna miss you buddy. What are you going to do without me to protect you? I can't be in two places at once! Although two Jace's would be better than one" he sighed, handing back Alec's schedule.

"What do I have with you, brother dearest?" Isabelle asked, taking the paper right back from him and peering down at it. "Look! English! My worst subject! You can help me with it" she grinned, putting the paper down on the table and ignoring the roll of Alec's bright blue eyes.

"I'm the only one with two classes with him? I feel privileged" Magnus laughed, looking down at the schedule again. "First and last. Perfect" Isabelle grinned in the tallest boy's direction, thinking more about the last one. Gym class was always the best time for checking people out. But it wasn't co-ed gym, so better for the gays. Magnus was going to have fun, she could tell. The classes he had with Alec were also the only two that Alec wouldn't know anybody else in, so he would probably stick by him. Keep to somebody he knew. At least, Magnus was hoping it would go that way.

"Ow!" Jace suddenly exclaimed, holding the back of his head and glaring at the dark haired boy walking by, who had a satisfied grin on his face. "Goddamnit! How does he manage to look so freaking composed after getting no sleep!" Jace asked angrily, glaring at the back of Sebastian's head now. It was true, he had looked rather awake, and like he had gotten a good sleep.

Alec laughed quietly at his friend's misfortune, and Magnus smiled at the sound. He was a bit jealous that Jace could get him to laugh so easily, and he had only laughed once before because of his roommate. It was rather annoying. They were going to have to work on that. Alec couldn't stay reserved forever.

"Well I'm going to go find my English room, just so I don't get lost" Jace decided, starting to get to his feet. In the tired state he was in, getting his legs over the bench didn't work as well as it normally would. One foot caught, and he toppled backwards, landing on his ass and then his back, finally smacking his head on the ground. This caused Alec to laugh again, louder this time. Magnus decided it was a very nice sound. Magnus was snickering, and Isabelle was laughing harder than Alec was. Jace wasn't laughing. He had pulled his legs over the bench and curled into a ball on the floor, groaning before sitting up. "I hate my life. I'm going to kill my roommate" he grumbled to himself, hefting his bag over his shoulder and flipping the table off before walking out of the room, muttering to himself the entire time.

"Well your friend seems happy with his living arrangements" Magnus commented, unaffected by the fact that he had been flipped off, along with the other two. It happened to him quite often. He was glad he wasn't stuck with somebody he would hate. He was probably the luckiest person when it came to that.

"Yeah, they were getting along so well before. Sebastian had him stuck between a couple mattresses and was sitting on top. I can tell they're going to be best friends" Alec commented, running a hand through his black hair. Magnus blinked. That was the first sarcasm he had heard Alec ever use. Isabelle gave her brother a strange look. Apparently it was very out of character. Magnus got to his feet, deciding to save Alec from the questions that Izzy looked ready to fire at him.

"Come on, let's head to science. I have no idea where it is, but I'm sure we'll find it. You any good with a map?" he asked, standing up and stretching. Alec got up as well, grabbing his bag.

"Well, I'm not bad. Bye Izzy. See you in English" he said with a smile, waving to his sister before following Magnus to the entrance of the dining hall. He pulled out his map, looking down at it. He pointed them in the right direction to get to the actual school section of the building. The only thought he really had was that this was going to be a very interesting class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heh. Heh. I meant to get this up last night, but that plan went down the drain after my super awesome adventure 8D. As most of you should know, Clockwork Angel came out yesterday (at least here it did) so I hopped on my bike and decided to take the 4.5 km trip to the mall. Greeeaaat plan when its 40 degrees out. I almost passed out at the side of the road, and when I got home I couldn't get up the stairs. Kinda set my writing back a tad. Whooops. And in the end, the store was out of copies when I got there anyways. FML. Kay, so, don't own TMI, or I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter four.

Magnus was fiddling with his pen, tapping it on the desk lightly occasionally. The class was being forced to sit and listen to the teacher drone on and on about the rules. The one that made him have to bite back laughter was officially the best. Especially because of the number the faculty had chosen. Rule number 69: No males are to fool around with females on campus. What, so were they supposed to fool around with other guys? Worked perfectly for him. He had a feeling that this rule was the hardest to keep control of, and it didn't actually work. But he didn't care. Even if he got caught, the staff couldn't do anything about it because it wasn't in the rules. He knew Alec had caught his stifled laugh, and he grinned at the other male, causing him to look away.

Finally their teacher finished his list of rules, ending in 245. Alec was pretty sure that they had wasted about an hour of the class, leaving only about half an hour left. They obviously wouldn't be doing too much work today. The teacher, Mr Malachi, handed out a set of sheets, which after a short inspection, proved to be more rules. Magnus groaned, resting his head on his hand, and his elbow on the desk.

"Is there anything here that we're actually allowed to do?" he asked in a mutter. It was a rhetorical question, so he was rather surprised when Alec actually answered him.

"Umm. . . learn?" he offered, trying to be helpful. Magnus laughed, nodding.

"Okay, that's one thing" he agreed, deciding not to point out that he hadn't been looking for an answer. It was funny how adorably innocent he was. "Gay sex is another" he added, just to see Alec's reaction. He was rewarded instantly by the widening of bright blue eyes, and the spread of a blue like wildfire across his face.

"W-what?" he squeaked, tensing slightly. He really hadn't been expecting that of all things to be added to the list. Was that what Magnus actually thought of him? Or was he just saying it in general? He was confused, that much was obvious.

"Well they said males and females couldn't canoodle, but they said nothing about two guys, or even two girls" Magnus explained, grinning at the reaction he got.

". . . Canoodle?" Alec repeated, frowning and trying to place the word. He was assuming it had something to do with sex, since that was what they were talking about, unfortunately, but he'd never heard it before. Magnus didn't answer, simply shaking his head and laughing. He was starting to wonder why he agreed to sit with his roommate. This wasn't going well, in his opinion. But he also didn't know anybody else there, so it was either sit with Magnus, or talk to somebody else. And he would feel quite rude ditching Magnus to sit with somebody he didn't know.

"You really are too cute" the sparkly teen informed him, startling Alec out of his thoughts. This was exactly what Isabelle had said! He still refused to believe it was true.

"I am not" he denied the compliment, crossing his arms and looking away, feeling like a child. Magnus laughed again, seeing as all Alec was really doing was proving his point. In his denial, he hadn't even really thought about the fact that Magnus had called him cute. It was more the word that had set off his reaction. Realizing the situation, his eyes widened and he turned to look back to his roommate, not knowing what to say anymore.

"You are too," Magnus argued, "I think you're the cutest fu-"

"Has everybody finished reading over the lab safety rules? Because you're having a quiz on them. Now. Good luck. You'll all need it" Mr Malachi had a slightly evil look on his face, and Alec automatically looked at the notes, reading them over as fast as he could while still absorbing the content. The blue-eyed teen had a frantic look about him. He couldn't do badly on a quiz about the rules. Especially on the first day of school. Magnus didn't even bother. He was good at coming up with answers for questions that he had no idea about. The quizzes reached them soon enough, and Alec put his sheets away with a resigned sigh, pulling out a pen. Magnus had pulled out a pen as well, but it was completely different than his roommate's generic black pen. It was purple, for one. It write in purple ink, even. And it was encrusted with glitter, as so many of his things were. He found no point in having something if it didn't sparkle. Sparkles just made everything more entertaining, and interesting. "You have ten minutes. Begin!" the teacher called from his desk, and most of the class rushed to write their answers down. Most of them had no idea what they were doing, and didn't really care.

Alec scribbled down his answers, guessing at many of them. A bunch of the questions were common sense, or things he had learned at his old school. He could see Magnus out of the corner of his eye, casually writing down answers in a surprisingly fancy, neat script, looking completely unaffected by the stress of getting the answers right. Either he was like Jace and was too big-headed to realize that he could fail, or he was too un-caring about the whole thing, and didn't care if he got the answers right or not. There were only two options in his mind about this whole situation, and neither of them were good, yet he couldn't find it in himself to feel resentful towards Magnus. It seemed to be virtually impossible. Through all the teasing and flirting he had received, he had never once felt like he didn't like his roommate.

"Time's up! Pass your papers to the front! Class is over in five minutes, so take that time to talk amongst yourselves. Too loud, and you're staying for detention" Mr Malachi announced, standing at the front of the room. The class shuffled obediently, passing their quizzes to the front of the classroom, and most of them turned to the people beside them, either talking to old friends, or getting to know new ones. This was probably the strangest assortment of people Alec had ever seen in a class, but it would be the same kind of thing he would see in his other classes. This school didn't have the standard 'everyone from one age group goes into one grade' thing going on. Whatever age you were enrolled at, you started as a first year student. It was more of a specialty school, mixing the curriculum to work with different ages. That was why Alec, Jace, and Isabelle could all be in the same classes, but being separate ages. It was an interesting system, and for some reason worked reasonably well. It was this knowledge that prompted Magnus to ask.

"How old are you?" he tilted his head to the side curiously. Alec looked up from where he had been shoving things into his bag.

"Eighteen" he answered automatically, straightening up. "How about you?" Alec inquired, curious now. He hadn't really thought about it. Magnus looked around his age, if not older. There were some restrictions on the age groups, and that was the youngest was sixteen, and the oldest was twenty, for when you could be enrolled. It was a three-year program as a school, kind of a preparation for college or university.

"Nineteen" Magnus replied, that grin back on his face. So Alec was legal. That was definitely always a plus. He couldn't get arrested for attempting to seduce him. Or succeeding in seducing him. This was looking more in his favour every time he thought about it. And what was better, Ragnor wasn't there to disturb his attempts. He just hoped that they weren't sharing gym class.

"Ah. Cool" Alec nodded, hoping it was a sufficient acknowledgement of his answer.

"Yep. I'm in my prime. You're lucky to meet me now. I can't get any better" Magnus grinned, having no problem with his boasting. But it was true. It was all downhill from here. He was looking forward to the next few years. This school was proving to be interesting, and it was probably his last chance at living before everything was cracking down on him. Being a teenager only lasted so long. He was a bit surprised to hear Alec laugh in response to that, the way he had at breakfast. The way Jace had made him laugh. It was a nice feeling, to know he could make him laugh like that, in such a short time. He had thought it would have taken longer than that. "It's true" Magnus shrugged, but he had a self-satisfied smile on his face. Just then, the bell rang shrilly, and people started getting to their feet.

"Ah, gotta go, I guess. I'll see you later" Alec said, giving a small smile and a wave. He slung his bag over his shoulder and pulled out his schedule and map, following the crowd through the door. Magnus hopped to his feet, walking out behind him and dragging his bag with him.

"Yep. See ya" Magnus nodded, making a split-second decision and reaching out, grabbing Alec's ass before melting in with the crowd, pulling his own map out and following it, leaving a very stunned Alec behind. He wasn't exactly sure who had grabbed his ass, but he had a very good idea of who it may be. Blushing furiously, he walked quickly to his next class, arriving before most people, including his sister. There were five minutes between each class, and he was sure he had wasted about three of them getting to his class, yet Isabelle was still missing. Most of the class had assembled, along with the teacher, a bitter looking woman, and she let them in. Alec picked a seat near the middle, and put his bag on the one beside him, holding it for his sister. He watched the door, hoping she wouldn't be late. He was startled out of his thoughts by an unfamiliar voice, from the seat on his other side.

"Hey, you're Alec right? I'm Magnus's friend, Ragnor" he introduced himself, grinning. Alec really was even better looking up close. He hadn't actually gotten a very clear look until now.

"Oh, yeah, um, hi" Alec wasn't aware that Magnus had told anybody about him, but once he thought about it, it seemed normal. He had done that with his siblings. Ragnor looked like he could definitely be friends with Magnus, with the way he looked, but he wasn't as flamboyant looking. Alec was slightly relieved by that. He glanced at the door as the bell rang, to see Isabelle slipping through and dashing over. How she was dashing anywhere in the four inch heels she wore, he didn't know.

"Sorry I'm late! I got caught up in talking!" she gasped as she collapsed into her chair. Evidently, she had been running to make it in time. She looked up to see the unfamiliar person turned towards them, looking like he had been talking to Alec. Noticing her attention on him he smiled. "Alec, making friends already? I'm proud of you!" she exclaimed, giving her brother a hug to which he sat still for, but didn't respond.

"Hey. You're Alec's sister, I presume? You two look a lot alike." he said, shooting a slight smirk in Alec's direction. Isabelle caught the look, but her brother did not. "I'm Ragnor. Magnus's friend" he clarified. Alec wasn't exactly making friends.

"Why thank you. I pride myself in my brother's looks. My name's Isabelle" she said, patting Alec on the head, earning her a glare from her brother, and a slightly jealous look from Ragnor. Isabelle knew from just that, Alec had two gay men fighting over him. It was great. And the best part was, he was probably oblivious to it all.

"I don't see why you get to take all the credit" Alec sniffed, tilting his chin up slightly. He was only ever like this around Isabelle and Jace, since he had known them almost his entire life, but he had found himself opening up to Magnus already. Ragnor was more a witness of this event, not the one causing it, but he laughed lightly anyways.

"Because I'm your little sister and you love me" she replied confidently, reaching up to ruffle his hair. Alec shied away from the touch, shooting her a light glare. He didn't know why she could be so touchy-feely sometimes. It was weird, as used to it as he was. Ragnor however was watching Alec steadily, with a slight smile on his face. It was going to be hard to really talk to him in this class, with his sister right there, but he might get lucky. She seemed like the kind of person who would go off and talk to other people as well, whereas Alec wouldn't. He was just hoping that was the case. So he could comfort Alec after he had been abandoned by his sister. Or at least that was how it played out in his head.

"Alright class, welcome to your English class. My name is Mrs Herondale, and you will, treat me with respect" the woman began, folding her arms across her chest.

"She seems pleasant" Isabelle muttered, glancing sideways at her brother, who had a head on his hand, and was watching the teacher. He had always been the good child, paying attention in class and doing his homework on time. Isabelle however, was not that kind of person. She reached down and pulled a nail file out of her bag, crossing one leg over the other and fixing her nails, ignoring the looks Alec gave her. She did however, keep note on how many times Ragnor was looking at Alec. Her count was to about twenty, and the teacher had only been talking for about five minutes. And each of those looks made it more obvious that there was no way Alec was getting away from this school year with his virginity intact.

Alec sighed, taking the occasional note. At least they didn't have to listen to her drone on about rules. Unless spelling and punctuation counted. Apparently this class was more getting to know the language, in case any of the rich idiots in the class had forgotten how to talk properly or spell properly over the summer. For some reason, he didn't doubt that would be the case. He was oblivious to the fact that Isabelle kept smirking, and Ragnor kept looking at him, but he did notice a few times that he seemed to be getting closer. He noticed most things about people invading his personal space. He had no idea why he would want to move closer, but the main issue that he was. He shifted a bit towards Isabelle, slightly uncomfortable, but trying to copy down his notes, unlike the people on either side of him. He wondered idly what Jace was doing. He didn't even know what class he had. But it probably had something to do with hitting on girls.

The class was slowly brought on to new material, so Alec nudged his sister, nodding towards the board. She looked up for a moment, read one of the notes, shrugged and went back to her nails. He sighed. And Isabelle wondered why English was her worst subject. All she cared was that she knew how to speak it. That's it, she passes, except for the fact that it doesn't work that way. Only in her dreams. Or at least the ones that didn't include pretty boys.

Alec was sure Ragnor had stopped moving, finally, and it was almost the end of class. Mrs Herondale was wrapping the lesson up, and the students were getting a little rowdy, no doubt eager for the long-awaited lunch. Glancing up at the clock, there was only about a minute left. Alec shoved his notebook into his backpack, followed by his pen. He was just sitting back up when he felt a hand on his thigh, and then the bell rang. He jumped to his feet, face flaming and eyes wide, wondering what it was with people today. He was being molested left right and center. And both times had been by guys. Was it that obvious that he was gay? Isabelle was right behind him now, following him out the door and asking why he had left like that.

"It's nothing. I'm just hungry" he replied, which was partly true. He was starving. She shrugged and followed him, her long stride keeping up with his easily.

"Mmm, I wonder what's for lunch?" Isabelle contemplated the options. It was awesome that they didn't have to do their own dishes here, and that the food was all ready-made. The only work they really had to do was keep their dorms clean, which was rule number 56, and do their schoolwork. Alec didn't answer her question, simply following his map back to familiar territory. They had an hour for lunch to spend as they liked, inside, outside, or in their dorms. Heading to the dining hall, Jace was visible immediately. He was seated near the middle of the room, lying half across the table like he was trying to save it for them, while avoiding lying on the food. When he saw them come in he sat up properly and waved his arms for the others to join them. It was then Alec saw the girl sitting to Jace's left. His jealousy immediately flared, but he forced a smile on his face and walked over, dumping his bag and sitting down.

"Hey Alec, Izzy. This is Clary. Clary, these are my adopted siblings" Jace introduced them proudly, before looking to the skinny bespectacled boy sitting beside Clary. "Oh, and this is her friend Simon. Everybody say hello".

"Hi" Alec said shortly, giving a small smile.

"Hey there. Nice to meet you" Isabelle said, pulling on a bright smile and sitting down beside Simon, who looked a bit confused. Clearly, he had expected to be ignored for most of the lunch. Clary and Jace had been ignoring him all through class, unless his childhood friend made an effort to actually include him in the conversation. "Alec, where'd your friends go?" Isabelle asked, scanning the room. This startled out of his conversation with the short redhead.

"What? Yeah where are your friends Alec? I wanna meet them!" Jace declared, scanning the room as Isabelle had, but having no Idea who he was looking for.

"Oh, you mean that, uh, rainbowy kid I saw you with earlier?" Clary asked Alec, looking like she was trying to be helpful. At Alec's short nod she continued. "Yeah, I saw him earlier, walking in this direction. I guess he got caught up with something, but I'm sure he'll be on his way" she smiled, and Alec gave a small smile back, trying to be polite.

"Thanks" he mumbled. For some reason, this girl rubbed him the wrong way, from the moment he saw her. And it probably had something to do with Jace's fixation with her.

* * *

**Yeah, so that's all my overly tired brain could come up with after I finished reading Mockingjay this afternoon (WHICH IS AN AWESOME BOOK, HOLY CRAP!) So I hope it's at least decent T_T" **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I've got some explaining to do. Firstly, the Jace/truck conversation was invented by my buddy Blind Desperate Dreamer, and I liked it so much I stole it 8D so yeah. Her idea, not mine. Now, I forgot to credit my friend Kaito-Dark-Sama, for the naming of Skittles. And in punishment for forgetting, I had to incorperate one of her OCs into this. Sooooo introducing Teioh, aka the random in the bathroom. You'll understand when you get there. Sooo yeah. Anyways, ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter five.

Lunch was a rocky affair, after Magnus and Ragnor decided to join the group. Isabelle was chatting it up with Simon the whole time. He considered himself the luckiest man on earth right then, except for the fact that only inches away, the girl he had loved for his entire life was flirting with some golden-haired asshole. Just because his hair was the colour of a golden halo, didn't mean he had one. Clary was being sweet-talked by Jace for almost the entire hour, to the point that neither of them ate anything. Alec however, was left to fend for himself against two rather attractive gay men, who hit on him for the entire hour. He tried to stay calm, and keep himself from blushing, and even keep away from the two, who were sitting on either side of him. The whole thing was rather difficult. Alec felt penned in, with one on either side, brushing against him or whispering in his ear. He was hoping the entire time that somebody would notice his discomfort and save him. Alas, his siblings were too caught up with their new 'friends'. Alec didn't like either of them already. He was used to just Jace, Isabelle, and him.

"If you ever get tired of rooming with Magnus, my room's always open. We can share my bed" Ragnor offered, keeping his voice low and speaking in Alec's ear. Again with the bed offers. Sure, he got cold a lot, which was why he was always wearing his sweaters, but he wouldn't be comfortable sharing a bed with somebody, weather they kept him warm or not. Magnus had tried that one near the beginning of the period. Alec was pretty sure that they were looking at each other every time they spoke to him. It was odd. Like they were taunting each other while they spoke to him.

"Um, thanks" Alec muttered in response, trying to get at least some of his lunch down. He had gym last, so he had to have some food, or else he wouldn't be very much use with whatever they were doing. He was all too aware of the hand of Magnus's that was slowly sneaking it's way towards him across the bench. He had a smirk on his face, and it was making Alec nervous. Saved by the bell, Alec jumped up at the shrill sound. "Gotta go! Come on Jace!" he called, leaving a laughing Ragnor and a slightly frowning Magnus sitting very little ways apart from each other. He found it hard to believe he had actually fit between them without touching either. Jace looked up, confused as to why he was being called. Apparently he hadn't noticed the bell. "We have to get to history" Alec prompted, looking from his best friend to the door.

"Oh, sorry Alec, I forgot. I was going to walk Clary to her class. I'll meet you there, okay?" Jace smiled, sure that it would be perfectly fine. Alec was his best friend. He would understand. Right?

"Oh. . . okay. . . see you" he muttered in response, turning on his heel and walking out of the room quickly, not seeing the hateful glares his two admirers shot Jace. It was obvious that he was hurt, being blown off by his best friend whom he secretly loved, on the first day of school, to walk some girl he hardly knew to her next class, which she could probably find perfectly fine on her own.

"You really should treat him better" Magnus shot at Jace, grabbing his bag and heading off to class, followed by Ragnor. Jace gave them a confused look, having relatively no idea what they were talking about. He was sure he knew his best friend better than they did. Turning back to Clary, he shrugged it all off.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm with a charming smile. She beamed at them, hooking her arm through his and nodding.

"We shall" she replied, giggling slightly. Simon gave Jace a resentful look before saying his goodbye to Isabelle, waving at Clary, and departing to his class. Alec was already gone, down some unknown hallway. He was following his map, but wasn't focusing as he should have been. He bumped into a few people, muttering his apologies half-heartedly as he continued on his way. He didn't understand Jace's attitude towards the other gender. He would so willingly blow off his friends and family for a girl he didn't even know, unless he knew it was actually hurting them. But that was the thing. He didn't know. He made it to his history class with a few minutes to spare, and he was sure Jace was going to be late. He would probably manage to weasel his way out of detention too. He always managed to sweet-talk the teachers, male or female. He just had that effect on people. He was startled out of his bitter thoughts by a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Magnus standing there, looking concerned.

"You okay?" Magnus asked, keeping his hand on Alec's shoulder, even when the teen tried to move away. His class was right across the hall, and he was a bit surprised to see Alec there, but it gave him a chance to see what he was thinking.

"I'm fine" the blue-eyed boy said shortly, looking away, to the floor off to his right. He didn't want to have to deal with people right now. But knowing that his roommate was nice enough to see if he was alright was nice.

"No you're not. You're upset" Magnus retorted, moving his hand from the shorter male's shoulder, crossing his arms. "Everybody except Jace can see how much he upset you"

"I'm fine" Alec insisted, looking up into those green-gold eyes.

"You like him. He hurt you. You're not okay" he was speaking slowly and punctually now, as if he was speaking to a child. Alec's eyes widened slightly.

"But- how do, you can't. . . know?" he stuttered out in confusion. Was he that transparent? He didn't like to think that he was.

"Why do you like him so much, when he's never going to like you back?" Magnus asked, softer this time, not rubbing it in, but being sympathetic. Alec was silent for a moment before heaving a sigh.

"It's because Jace is. . . special" he answered finally, not looking up. Magnus rolled his eyes, because Alec was looking at the ground and couldn't see him. He didn't see anything special about him. From what he had seen, he was an inconsiderate asshat.

"Yeah. . . I'd hit that" he kept his face straight as Alec looked up, giving him a curious look.

"Really?" he asked, a bit doubtful of that. Magnus hadn't shown any interest in Jace at all.

"With a truck" the sparkly teen clarified, a hint of a smile on his face. This brought a surprised bubble of laughter from Alec, who clearly hadn't been expecting it, but it made more sense, and oddly made him feel better. He had no idea how Magnus could figure out how to make him happy so quickly. It was strange, since he had only known him for about a day.

"Well I don't think he'd like the idea of you messing up his face" Alec said with a slight grin.

"Then I'll aim for it. Anyways, bell's going to ring. See you next period" Magnus grinned and gave a wave over his shoulder as he turned around and walked into his classroom which the teacher had opened.

"Right. Bye" glancing around, Alec noticed that his own classroom was open, and most of the students were already seated inside. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed that. What was it with him? It was like every time he was with Magnus, he was oblivious to everything else, unless he was extremely uncomfortable. Like at lunch. But the thing that bothered him the most was how much he found himself enjoying the attention, as embarrassing as it could be. He firmly reminded himself that he was already in love, ignoring the fact that Magnus was right. Jace would never love him back.

Jace walked down the hallways casually, pretending he hadn't lost his map and he actually knew where his class was. Pulling out his phone, ignoring the rules, he typed a quick text to his best friend. 'Hey. Umm. Im lost. Where r u?' in hopes that Alec would disobey the rules for once and answer his text. After five more minutes of wandering he sighed, heading into the nearest washroom for a moment, just to check the mirror. He hadn't checked his appearance since the morning, and he was hoping he would look better than he had when he left his dorm. Stupid Sebastian. He studied his face in the mirror for a moment, not paying attention as some kid walked in. He regretted it almost instantly though, for the kid grinned and walked over, looking at him in the mirror, having no idea why Jace was studying himself so intently.

"Hmm. . . I'd tap that" the kid decided, smirking slightly. Jace raised an eyebrow, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, you and six million others. Get in line" he replied, turning to walk out of the room before stopping. "Wait. . . do you know where history with. . . some dude named Starkweather is?" he asked, in the chance that he actually might. To his pleasure, he got a positive answer.

"Yeah, had him last class. It's the room right across the hall" the kid answered, shaking back some of his brown hair. "Sure you don't want to stay here with me though?" he asked, giving a suggestive smirk.

"Sorry, you're not my type. But thanks" Jace turned with that and left the room, looking at the door across from him. Sure enough, it had the correct number on it. "Hm. Look at that. He wasn't lying" he mused out loud, walking up to the door. He knocked on it, knowing that Alec's face would hold nothing but disappointment in his tardiness. The door was opened after a moment by a student in the class, and he walked in, looking at the teacher sheepishly. "Sorry, I lost my map, and couldn't find the way here. Some kid pointed me in the right direction" he explained to the older looking man. Mr Starkweather, apparently. All Jace could really think about him right now was that he looked like he fit the role of history teacher.

Alec let out a sigh as Jace stepped into the classroom, explaining to the teacher and apologizing a few times, before sitting in the seat next to him, giving him a bright grin. "You. Are so freaking lucky he didn't give you detention because it was the first day" Alec muttered, shaking his head. He was still feeling resentful towards his best friend, and he was still thinking over what Magnus had said. He had no idea what to think about it. History seemed the best place to think about it. Mr Starkweather had been lecturing already, and started back into it once Jace was seated. Propping his head up on his hand, and his elbow on his desk, Alec settled in for a long lecture in which he could think about his boy problems. And he was wondering why he felt like a pubescent little girl. But no pubescent little girl would be stuck between a golden-haired god who would never love her, or a sexy black-haired rainbow who already showed interest. Sighing, Alec wondered why his thoughts were so hard. If Magnus had already hit on him, and he knew he liked him already, why couldn't he just let go of Jace, who would never feel that way about him? The rest of the class was spent this way, contemplating, until they were assigned homework and the bell rang. He was sure he had made his decision, but the next class's events may or may not change that. Gym class. With Magnus. The thought made him dread the next period, but at the same time, sent shivers through his body. He was excited.

Exiting the classroom and saying goodbye to Jace, he was a bit startled to see Magnus standing and waiting for him. It made sense, since his class was only across the hall, and he was going to the same place.

"Hey. How was class?" the glitter-encrusted teen grinned at him, starting to walk down the hall with him. The gym had been passed several times, and Jace had figured out very quickly why there were bars on one of the windows. It was one of the first things he asked the first staff member he actually talked to.

"Hi. Umm, boring" Alec said, not even thinking of admitting what he had been thinking about. "What class did you have?" holding a conversation like this was simple, but with Magnus it was bound to become more than that, and it made him slightly nervous. He had no idea how to respond to things like this.

"It was English. Not too bad, I have to admit. Not my worst class. That would be gym" and not just because of the ugly uniforms and sweating and grossness of it all. He just wasn't good at it.

"Really? I think gym might be my best" Alec admitted, thinking it over. Magnus eyed his body subtly as they walked. He was sure it was, with a body like that. But he also knew that Alec wasn't stupid, so he wasn't one of those idiotic jocks. He was pretty sure Jace might be one, but then again he didn't know the kid.

"Mm, I bet" Magnus nodded, leaving his roommate confused about the statement. He grinned at Alec's obliviousness. He was definitely looking forward to the change rooms. He was sure that the shorter boy wasn't. They were at the gym doors now, and Alec pulled it open, holding it for Magnus before following him inside. "And some say chivalry is dead" the sparkly teen snickered. They joined a group of people who they were assuming was their class, with a short, rather round man standing in the middle. He had two clear plastic garbage bags on either side of him, one containing t-shirts, the other shorts. Obviously their gym uniforms. Magnus barely held back a groan. They were more hideous than he had imagined. It was all black. He didn't do all black unless it was attractive. There was no way he was wearing a shapeless black t-shirt with the school's name on it and black basketball shorts. The bell rang and the final students filed in, and Magnus noticed that he was the only one giving the bags the evil eye. But checking out the fashion sense of the other people in the class, it made sense.

"Welcome, welcome! I'm your physical education teacher, Mr. Aldertree! Now, everybody needs to get a t-shirt and a pair of shorts each, and go change in the change rooms, located to your left" he beamed at all of them. He seemed nice enough, but it creeped Magnus out a bit. He was checking them out, that he was sure of. He did it enough himself to know what it looked like. This class was going to be hell. The only thing he was looking forward to was the change rooms and watching Alec get all sweaty. Said teen was one of the first to grab a uniform in his size, no doubt trying to get to the room to change before most of the class piled in. Magnus was hot on his heels, grabbing his clothes with a distasteful look before following him in. The change room was pretty big, painted white, with light coloured wooden benches, and hooks drilled into the wall, with a shelf of the same wood just above eyelevel, for him. But he was abnormally tall.

Alec stood in a corner, his back to the other people in the room, taking off his sweater and pulling the black t-shirt on in its place. He was a bit more hesitant to drop his pants, almost able to feel the gaze he was sure was on him. He took them off anyways, trying to get his shorts on as fast as humanly possible, but once his clothes were folded neatly and placed on the bench he turned around to see a very. . . bare Magnus watching him with a slight grin, predictably pulling a blush to his face. The sparkly teen was wearing nothing but a pair of tight black boxers, that left very little to the imagination. He was sure his gaze lingered longer than it should have, on those long legs and thin chest.

"Like what you see?" Magnus asked, lifting his chin and grinning. "You're lucky I didn't decide to go commando today" he winked, but he was dead serious. He often didn't wear underwear of any sort. With leather pants, it just wasn't done. But he was wearing his favorite pair of black skinny jeans, so there was no way he was going without. Denim chafed. Alec wasn't sure if he was serious or not, but he decided not to answer.

"I'm, uhh, going to go warm up" he decided, turning on his heel, baggy shorts swishing against his legs as he left the room. Change rooms had always been torture for him. They were a closeted gay's nightmare. He was the only one out yet, aside from the teacher, so he sat down by the door and started to stretch. Gym was the one time he got to let go and exercise at school, and he loved it. It always felt great to run until he was too tired to move, stretch out his muscles, and get a good workout. He was pretty sure Jace agreed, but it was also possible that he only worked out to keep up his body, which he was extremely proud of. Surprise surprise. By the time he was done stretching, most of the people were finished changing, and a few had joined him.

"As a warm up I'd like you all to run three laps of the gym!" Aldertree piped up, and Alec grinned. One thing that he didn't have to worry about people judging him for. He noticed Magnus glowering at the teacher for a moment, wondering what he was doing that for.

"My shoes are perfectly fine" the taller argued. The teacher shook his head.

"You can't run in those. You can borrow a pair from the gym office though" he pointed to a door labeled 'Office'. Magnus sighed and crossed his arms, but he walked to the door anyways, knocking on it. The door was opened by another gym teacher, and he explained his problem. He was handed a ratty old pair of running shoes and the door closed, leaving Magnus holding the shoes with the tips of his fingers, the look of disgust strong on his face. Alec laughed, and Magnus turned towards the sound, smiling slightly but sticking out his tongue, making the shorter laugh again. "Come on children! Start running!" the teacher called, and Magnus sat down, pulling his designer shoes off, and the nasty old borrowed running shoes on, fake gagging as he did so. Alec just laughed again, turning and starting to run along with the rest of the class. He wasn't surprised to find himself at the front of the group within moments, jogging easily. Magnus however, once he actually got going, was at the back, wishing he could just stick to yoga or something. It required less sweating. His hair would be ruined, his makeup had a possibility of running, and everything would be a mess. He eyed a bright blue piece of hair that had fallen in his face as he ran, wondering how bad it could actually get. A minute or so later, Alec had caught up to him and jogged beside him.

"I'm being lapped? Really? I didn't think I was that bad!" Magnus sighed, speaking as best he could while he ran. He was also watching Alec as best he could while he ran.

"Well you're not that far behind. . . I'm just kinda far in front. . ." Alec glanced over his shoulder. He had matched Magnus's pace, and they were now on the second lap, but he was itching to speed up. As if his roommate could read his mind, Magnus swept a hand in front of him.

"You don't have to slow down for me. By all means, pwn everybody here" Magnus grinned as Alec smiled at him and sped up, passing through the group. Only one more lap for him to finish. While he was now running alone, he could also watch Alec from behind. He was really hot when he was running, the sweat a light sheen on his face, his breathing slightly labored, his muscles tensing with every step. The grin spread across his face fast enough, and he glanced to the teacher, to find him watching the group with a slightly predatory look, that he was sure would disappear once he had people's attention. It was a slightly disturbing thought, and he was pretty sure that this man should not be a boys' P.E. teacher, but he didn't have control of that kind of thing, sadly. He noticed that Alec was done with his laps, along with a few of the other people in the class, and he finally finished his own three, managing to have done that without sweating too much. Alec looked pleased with the physical activity, and had obviously not taken this as a warm up jog, but a run. When the last of the group was done, Mr. Aldertree stood in front of them, beaming.

"Okay boys, I thought we could play a friendly game of dodgeball to get us started! Here are the balls" Magnus was sure he was the only one who saw the corner of their teacher's mouth twitch up at the word, "now get yourselves into two teams of fourteen and you start when I blow the whistle!" he instructed, smiling before walking to the side, fingering the whistle almost lovingly. It was a strange sight. Magnus shook it off and walked over to Alec, as the class started to split off. Once two teams were assembled rather randomly, and they stood on either side of the gym, the whistle blew shrilly, and the more athletic kids charged towards the centre, where foam balls were lined up. Alec grabbed one and threw it, pegging one kid in the stomach right off the bat, before he backed up, not wanting to be near the front. It was easier to get hit that way.

Magnus stayed near the back, moving out of the way of any ball that rolled near him. He enjoyed being so far back that people's throws lost their power by the time it got to him. Much easier to get out of the way. And again, a great view of Alec, dodging and throwing, right in the heat of the game. He picked up a couple of the balls that had rolled past him, tossing them to the other side of the gym, hitting one kid by chance, and the rest missed. The teams were dwindling in this epic battle, but Magnus was sure that their team was winning. As the team got smaller, Magnus was forced to move closer to the front line to actually participate, hoping to get some marks for it. If he broke a nail during this, heads would roll. Or if he got a bruise. Screw participating, if anything happened to him, he was out. Beauty was hard to achieve, but so easy to ruin.

Alec was growing tired, but he had managed to keep in the game for this long. He had no idea how long it had gone on for, but he was sure he had felt eyes on him for the duration of the class. As much as it unnerved him, it didn't surprise him, and he continued to play. Too soon, it was down to one person on the other side, and three on theirs. Magnus, Alec, and some other kid with brown hair. Alec had the pleasure of getting the winning blow, hitting the opponent's shin with a satisfying 'thwack'. Almost everybody in the gym stopped moving, the winning team grinning, the losing frowning slightly, but they still looked like they had fun.

"And we have a winner!" Aldertree announced, smiling brightly, "And just in time! The bell's going to ring. Feel free to change, and I'll see you tomorrow!" Magnus was not looking forward to seeing the creep tomorrow, but he was looking forward to getting to see Alec like this every day. And if he got lucky, more than once a day. The class wandered back into the change room, the process from before repeating, but it took Magnus longer to get dressed. Tight pants were slightly difficult to get on, but he did notice Alec watching him, while trying to hide the fact, slightly poorly.

"Hmm, should I just go without?" he asked Alec, grinning. Alec blushed at the thought, trying not to picture him in his boxers again. It was slightly difficult when he was standing right there with his tight jeans pulled only up to his knees, looking completely casual about the fact that he wasn't wearing much. Not even his shirt yet.

"Um, I don't think that's a very good idea" Alec pointed out, not wanting to be a killjoy, but he didn't know what else to say. Magnus shrugged, seeming to think about it.

"Then how about if I got dressed, and stripped when we got back to our room. Would you mind?" he was grinning, obviously toying with him again. They were almost alone in the room, save for one or two people, but Alec looked away for a moment, nervous of what they would think.

"No" his reply was almost a whisper, but Magnus heard. Pulling his pants up the rest of the way and doing up his belt, he threw on his shirt and ran a hand through his colourfully spiked hair.

"Then let's go" Magnus said, grabbing his bag and smirking slightly, heading out of the room with Alec in tow, face burning. He couldn't believe he had actually answered that way. But Magnus really did seem to like his answer.

* * *

**FIN. For now. I take pride in this being my longest chapter so far XD It makes me feel special. Now, just so everyone's clear on this, watching Adam Lambert videos is my motivation. Just to get that out there. For some reason it makes me laugh so hard I want to write. If that makes any sense. So~ yeah. **


	6. Chapter 6

**ATTENTION MALEC FANS! Soooo for all of those who don't know, in Clockwork Angel Magnus has a girlfriend. Some vampire bitch named Camille. So, WE'RE STARTING A MOB! KILL THE WITCH! BURN HER! Anyone who wishes to join the fun, just let me know 8D**

**Kaay, this is the last chapter I get to put up before school starts. Ughh. I have to go back tomorrow, so It'll be slower posting from now on. Just a warning. But I will continue to update as much as I can, asap. :D And just a thanks to all my reviewers out there XD you make me laugh. **

* * *

Chapter six.

"You sure you don't mind?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. He had one hand on his belt, ready to undo it if Alec agreed. He got a nod from the boy who was sitting on his bed, looking away.

"If you want to" he glanced up for a moment, only to look back down as Magnus undid his belt and pants. He heard the sound of fabric against skin as the tight pants were shimmied down. It was silent in the room except for the light sound of breathing, and Magnus trying to get his pants off. Therefore, the buzzing sound was rather loud. A grin split Magnus's face immediately, and he knew he had to get his mind out of the gutter. But that would be no fun.

"Hmm, what's that you got there Alec?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. If only it was what he was thinking. Sadly, Alec pulled his phone out.

"I just got a message" he explained, shrugging, wondering why Magnus would ask. Wasn't the sound of a phone vibrating an obvious noise? He was sure everybody knew that sound, surely Magnus of all people would.

"You sure that's it?" Magnus inquired, out of his pants now and walking closer, but Alec wasn't paying attention to him at the moment, much to his annoyance.

"Yeah. Damn. Jace got in trouble already. He got in a fist fight with his roommate and now I have to go bail him out or something. Why does he make it sound like he's in jail?" he muttered, glaring at the phone before looking back up at Magnus, currently wearing nothing but his black boxers and his shirt, with his arms crossed.

"Do you always go after him like a little dog when he needs your help?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. He was planning on having some fun, since Alec had agreed to letting him wear no pants if he wanted. Who knows how far he could actually get in one night? But no. Jace had to ruin that. He could think of many choice words to describe the blonde at the moment, and none of them were nice.

"Well, yeah, he's my best friend" Alec replied, shrugging. He bit his lip slightly at Magnus's look. He seemed quite annoyed. "He's also my adopted brother. We're family. I have to help. I'll be back soon though, I promise" he was trying to make amends now, because it was obvious that Magnus wanted him to stay, and didn't like the fact that he was running off for Jace again.

"Fine. I'll see you later then" the pant less teen plopped himself down on his bed, pulling the rainbow sheep into his lap and hugging it. Alec grimaced slightly at the tone, but got up anyways. He had to put family above some guy he had met yesterday. As much as it pained him to think of Magnus as 'some guy'. The whole thing brought his thoughts back to history class, but he shook it off and left the room, muttering a 'goodbye' to his roommate. He pulled his map out and headed for the room marked 'front office'. He had no idea how Jace had managed to get in trouble already. They had only been there for a day. He knew his parents would be extremely disappointed. Upon arriving at the Office he walked in the open door, Jace the first thing his eyes landed on. He had a bloody nose and bruises, and he was glaring hatefully at the boy across from him, who looked smug. Sebastian and Jace both looked up when Alec walked in. He just shook his head.

"Jace. . . really? We've been here for twenty. Four. Hours. And you've gotten in a fist fight?" his tone was completely the big brother, 'I'm so disappointed in you' tone, and Jace scowled at it.

"It wasn't my fault! He started it!" Jace pointed an accusing finger at Sebastian, who looked completely unscathed.

"Yeah, but I won, so who gives?" he smirked, leaning back in his chair. "You came to his rescue again? Touching. You shouldn't bother. He's really not worth it" Sebastian tossed his hair back. Alec frowned, crossing his arms.

"Well I think he is. Family's a strong thing to tamper with" he said seriously, noting Jace's smile, hiding his own with a scowl. The expression sat on his face easily. He was used to scowling. The door to the principal's office opened and Mr Morgenstern walked out, frowning at the scene in front of him.

"So what happened here?" he asked, giving Sebastian a sharp look.

"Well this jerk here decided to jump me when I got back to our room" Jace explained irritably, obviously censoring his language. He would have called Sebastian something way worse than a jerk. Mr Morgenstern's gaze turned to Alec before addressing him.

"And what did you have to do with this?" he asked, lifting his chin.

"Oh, I'm just Jace's brother, and he asked me to come bail him out. Explain that he gets a little hot-headed sometimes and reacts badly to being jumped. He has a bit of a big head, and can't turn a fight down, since it'll make him look like he can't take it" Alec explained, sighing slightly. Jace shot him a look before glaring at Sebastian again. It wasn't exactly what he had asked, but it served it's purpose.

"Fine. You can go, I'll deal with these two imbeciles" he decided, waving Alec out. Complying, the blue-eyed boy turned on his heel and left the office after sending a stern look to Jace. He headed back to his room almost reluctantly, not knowing what to expect. But when he got back, Magnus was in the shower. He kicked off his shoes and closed the door, sitting on the edge of the bed opposite his, hugging Skittles as he had the previous day, and the way Magnus had when he left. His eyelids felt heavy, and he just sighed, wondering what he was going to do with everything. Within moments he was fast asleep, curling up on the bed with the overstuffed rainbow sheep.

Magnus stepped out of the shower, still feeling a bit resentful towards his roommate. That is until he saw the gorgeous boy curled up on his bed, half lying on Skittles, black hair tossed in front of his face, lips parted, and in a deep sleep. "God. . . how can one person look so absolutely fuckable. . . ?" he muttered to himself, dropping his towel and pulling on his pyjama pants from the night before. He picked up his phone and switched to the camera setting, snapping a picture of him, delightedly surprised at the image. That done, he slipped into his bed behind Alec, wrapping and arm around his waste lightly, trying not to wake him. The boy shifted in his sleep, murmuring something inaudible, leaning back into Magnus but still clinging to the animal in his arms. He was slightly jealous of Skittles, but he reminded himself that he was still holding him, and perfectly content. He had no idea what had made Alec curl up in his bed, but he wasn't complaining. He hummed lightly, his fingers sketching patterns into Alec's stomach, where his shirt had ridden up slightly.

Alec was warm and comfortable when he woke up. Not a feeling he was used to. He sighed lightly and leaned back into the warmth a bit more before noticing something was wrong. That was. . . a body behind him. And in his arms was something soft and cuddly, that he was partially lying on top of. His eyes blinked open and all he saw was a rainbow. He tensed up, knowing immediately where he was. He could feel the warm body behind him, the arms around his waist, and the hot breath on the back of his neck. His body relaxed for a moment as he tried to work this out. Step one. How the hell had he gotten there? All he could recall was Jace getting in trouble, Magnus mad at him, coming back to the room and. . . oh. He'd fallen asleep in his bed. His face flamed at the mere thought.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty" he heard from behind him. Alec had to force himself not to tense up again at that. As awkward as this was, he didn't want to move, it was extremely comfortable, and strangely appealing.

"Umm. . . good morning? How long did I actually sleep?" he asked, a bit alarmed, not wanting to have slept through dinner or something. Magnus laughed from behind him, propping his chin up on Alec's shoulder.

"Relax, it was only an hour. Dinner's in a few more hours. You didn't miss anything. Although your pants were vibrating earlier" Magnus grinned, ignoring the fact that it was probably Jace again. Alec shifted, debating whether or not to check his phone. He decided not to, not wanting to move from the position he was in.

"Oh. Sorry. . .for ah, falling asleep in your bed. I didn't mean to invade your privacy or anything" Alec said quietly, blushing brightly. He didn't expect to be caught. That really hadn't been in his plans. But Magnus really didn't seem to mind, so it was okay.

"Don't apologize, silly. I'm perfectly willing to have you sleep in my bed. Or else I would have woken you up and kicked you out instead of snuggling up with you" Magnus smirked, brushing one hand over the skin of Alec's stomach, causing the younger male to tense for a moment before forcing himself to relax. "Besides, I did offer to let you share my bed the first night, if you recall." Alec made a sound of acknowledgement, remembering this. He had no idea what they were really doing. This was completely out of his territory. This was Magnus's show. Nuzzling lightly into Alec's neck, the taller of the two let out a light content sigh, pressing his lips to the skin there, grinning against his neck as Alec tensed again, his face lighting up, and he seemed to have stopped breathing for a moment. "What? I don't bite. Much" Magnus chuckled lightly, brushing his hand against his stomach again. He was having fun, just getting small reactions out of him. If he was lucky, by the end of the night, he could have Alec opened up to him so much more. He was really looking forward to this.

Alec was embarrassed with this whole thing, but he was bearing it, and he had to admit, it was nice. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, wishing he wasn't thinking this way. That he wasn't thinking that he wanted Magnus's lips on more than just the side of his neck. He knew the older man would be happy to comply, but he wouldn't be able to ask. And he had no idea how he would react to it, even if Magnus did. His thoughts were cut off by the vibrating in his pocket, pulling a snicker from the one behind him. He ignored this, still having no idea why he always found this amusing. He reached into his pocket and looked at the two messages, both from Jace, telling him that he had two weeks' detention, and then asking him to come to his room to hang out. He bit his lip, contemplating. He told himself that he was going to give Magnus a chance. He had no idea why, after only knowing him for a day, but it was driving him crazy. 'Idiot. K, doing hmwk. Maybe later' he sent the message, his typing slow. He was aware that Magnus was watching over his shoulder, and he could practically hear the grin spread across his face.

"Blowing off your best friend for me?" Magnus asked, his tone mildly surprised, but satisfied. "I'm impressed" he placed another kiss on Alec's neck, higher up this time, as a sort of reward. He noticed Alec's head tilting away slightly, as if offering up more of his neck, but he wasn't too sure, seeing as this was him. The Lightwood seemed to shy to be really doing that, unless it was a more unconscious movement.

"I guess" was Alec's only reply, the words quiet. He didn't know what else there was to say. If he was more like Jace, minus the straight, he would have a witty comeback ready. Magnus always seemed to have one to throw back at him. The lips on his neck felt extremely good, and they were slightly distracting, every time he felt them connect to his skin, his train of thought was derailed. "That feels really good" he murmured, the words slipping out before he knew he was saying them. The moment he noticed his eyes widened and he blushed, wishing he could take the words back.

"Really now?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly. He could see the colour on Alec's face. His lips met skin again, working their way up to the corner of his jaw and nipping there lightly, drawing an involuntary gasp from the blue-eyed boy. "How about that?"

"Y-yes" he stuttered, hating the way his voice sounded almost breathless. Magnus loved it. Lips moved along his jaw line, and he could feel the mattress shifting as Magnus pushed himself up to get a better angle from behind him. Alec turned his head, blue eyes meeting the green-gold ones. He knew his face was flaming again, and Magnus's lips were right there. So close. He was anticipating yet dreading the moment they would touch his own, but when they finally connected for a short, sweet kiss he almost smiled. He had no idea why he had been dreading that only moments ago. It was his first kiss, so he had reason to be nervous, but it was light and short, obviously Magnus not wanting to scare him off or something. Taking in the younger teen's flushed face, he moved to give him another kiss- a longer one- since this hadn't gotten a bad reaction. Just as Magnus started the kiss there was a loud pounding on the door.

"ALEC?" Jace's voice was unmistakable through the door, causing the sparkly teen to growl.

"Do you really have to answer?" Magnus asked, clearly displeased as he looked down at his roommate.

"The door is unlocked. If I don't answer, he'll barge in" Alec replied, keeping his voice low, but his eyes were wide, and he had that blush on his face again. This brought a sigh from the older.

"Let him see. I don't care"

"But I do! Magnus just let me up!" he hissed urgently, since Jace was knocking again, calling through the door. It was only a matter of moments before he walked in. Sighing again, Magnus sat up, getting out of Alec's way. Jumping up as soon as he was free, he ran to the door, opening it.

"There you are! God, I thought you were going to make me stand there all night! Anyways, I figured since you were doing your homework, could you help me with mine?" the blonde leaned against the doorframe casually, not even glancing at Magnus. Alec was scrambling franticly in his mind. He hadn't done any of his homework yet. How was he supposed to cover this up.

"He hasn't actually done any of his yet. He was helping me" Magnus saved him by walking up behind him, still wearing only his purple pyjama bottoms, and nothing else, his hair flat and smooth. He looked so completely composed, Alec didn't even want to know how he looked. Probably guilty. But he made a note to thank him later.

". . . What part of your homework requires you being shirtless?" Jace asked, raising an eyebrow. He dropped his bag and ripped his own shirt over his head. "I want to be in that class!" Magnus rolled his eyes, sighing. Alec looked away, backing into his room. "Well anyways, if you're helping him" he jerked his head in Magnus's direction, "can't you help me too? I'm sure you paid more attention than I did in history." Hoping his face wasn't as hot as it looked, he shook his head.

"I guess. Just put your shirt back on" Alec sat down on the edge of his bed. Jace shook his head.

"Only if he does" he said stubbornly, grabbing his bag and carrying his shirt in, closing the door behind him.

" 'He' has a name you know" Magnus said as he grabbed a shirt off the floor and pulled it on, just to get Jace to put his own on. Not that he minded the fact that he was shirtless. He had quite a nice body too, but that was also the problem. He didn't want Alec looking. He was being selfish, and he didn't care. Sitting on his own bed, he grabbed Skittles and laid back, looking at the ceiling. He was pissed that the stupid blonde had to interrupt them, just as he was getting what he wanted. But at least he had made some headway.

"Yeah, whatever. Wait, if you were doing homework, where's your stuff?" Jace asked as he put his shirt back on, flopping next to Alec on his bed.

"We just finished. I made him put everything away" Alec answered almost automatically. The room was a disaster area already, and they had only been there for 24 hours. He was itching to clean it, and he knew that Jace probably was too. His parents were big on that kind of thing. The house always had to be spotless, so the Lightwood children were always neat. Magnus. . . was not.

"Oh, okay. So, question number one is where I got stuck. History's so boring"

"So are you, but you don't see me complaining" Magnus shot back, sitting up just to lean against the mess of pillows he had cluttering the bed. He was hugging his sheep to him, with Chairman Meow on top of it's back.

"I am not boring, thank you very much. But. . . what the fuck is that?" Jace asked, pointing to Magnus.

"Chairman Meow, my kitteh" Magnus explained, petting the stuffed cat.

"No not the cat! The. . . thing!" he pointed again, waving his arm a bit in exasperation.

"Skittles" Alec said quietly, not aware that he had actually said anything out loud until Jace looked at him funny.

"Skittles? Skittles the giant rainbow sheep?" Jace looked back to the sheep, and then the grinning Magnus. "Well as much as I have to admit the name fits dude, what the fuck. Just. . . what the fuck."

"I know, isn't he adorable?" Magnus grinned, winking quickly at Alec, who blushed and looked away, digging through his bag to get his notes and such.

"So, uh, question one?" Alec looked down at the sheet he had with the questions on it. "Really Jace? We learned this in the fifth grade!"

"Did we? Hmm. I guess I wasn't paying attention. That was the year I had that really cute girl in my class" he defended himself. Magnus rolled his eyes, sighing, before muttering a sentence to himself.

"Let the Study Buddy session begin."

* * *

**Stupid Jace! D8 I'm mad at him. Even if I did write this .; Oh well. He just has to ruin everything. Alec+Magnus+Jace= pissed Magnus. I'm sure you can all tell. Soo enough talking, I'M GOING TO READ CLOCKWORK ANGEL! Got it yesterday. BWAHAHAHAHA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, school's already got me busy. Well, not really, I've got a rather easy semester, but I can't just write all day. So, I finished Clockwork Angel, and Magnus definitely even said that Alec is perfect for him. Black hair and blue eyes are his favorite. Awwwwe. Anyways, this chapter was fun to write. You'll all see why. Now, Don't own the charachters, blah blah blah, enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter seven.

It was dinnertime before Jace finally finished his homework, leaving Magnus slightly irritated. Hell, he was just pissed off. It was obvious now that he and Jace weren't going to get along, and Alec was stuck in the middle. He was best friends with Jace, so was partial to him, but also seemed to be making an effort to accept his advances. They were getting somewhere. It was a step in the right direction, and Magnus would be sure to rub it in Ragnor's face. It was going to be fun. He was looking forward to dinner, even if they were going with Jace. He was hoping he could get a little PDA in there. But with Alec, he had no idea. He just hoped that Jace hadn't erased all the progress he had made. Even if it wasn't much progress, Alec had at least opened up to him.

Following the two to dinner proved to be boring, as Jace chattered on, Alec added comments in where he was sure was necessary, and he just walked along just behind them. He refused to say that he was sulking though. Magnus Bane did not sulk. Alec did however turn to make sure he was following them every once and a while, and gave him a few small smiles, which he returned. He really was too cute. Magnus sat down beside Isabelle when they got to where the middle Lightwood child was. Simon and Clary were already there, along with an unfamiliar girl with brown hair. Isabelle and this new girl were sitting on either side of Simon, Clary was sitting on the other side of the table, Jace joining her, and Alec sat down across from his best friend, beside Magnus. The way everybody seemed to be sitting away from Jace and Clary made the sparkly male grin slightly.

"Oh, hey guys. Umm, this is my brother Alec, and his roommate Magnus, and my other brother Jace" Isabelle motioned to each in turn, speaking to the brunette girl. "Everyone, this is Maia, my roomie." Each of them acknowledged her, offering smiles and waves before starting to fill their plates. Everybody was talking about their first day, nobody left out of the discussion. Alec tried to exclude himself as much as possible, but Magnus kept dragging him back into it. It was clear by the conversation who everybody seemed to favour. Isabelle and this Maia girl were both partial to Simon it seemed, and Simon in turn seemed to like both of them, as well as Clary. Unless he was like that with every female he knew. Jace and Clary were clearly flirting, and Magnus hit on Alec as often as he could. A certain blue-eyed someone spoke as little as possible, and was the only one not showing who he liked. Not that it surprised anybody. Magnus was positive that he was planning on hiding in the closet for the rest of his life, and made it his own personal mission to drag him out.

"Gym class certainly was fun, but I think the teacher is a gay pedophile" Magnus commented, glancing over at Alec, who looked up from his plate, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Magnus? He seemed pretty normal to me" Alec said slowly, thinking back. The rest of them looked a bit creeped out.

"I know someone who's checking people out when I see them. Seeing as I do it all the time, I'm more than familiar with it. I think he likes you, Alec" he winked, and said blue-eyed boy twitched, looking a bit creeped out. He hoped Magnus was kidding. He never could tell. Jace snickered, resting an elbow on the table.

"Watch it Alec, you might get raped in the locker room. By more than one person" his gaze flicked to Magnus, who grinned. It didn't surprise him that Jace thought that. Most of them probably did. But he knew that none of them would think that Alec would respond to it. Even he hadn't been expecting that so soon.

"Umm. . . thanks? I'll keep that in mind. . ." By that Alec meant never change in the change rooms ever again. It apparently was even less safe than he thought. They were a truly scary place. He wondered if he could get away with running to his dorm before gym every day, and then just changing back there at the end. That would make life a whole lot better. But if what Magnus was saying was right, he doubted he'd be allowed by their teacher. He shovelled the last bit of food in his mouth and sat back, thinking about heading back to his room. His homework was calling him. He really needed to get that done. Between yelling at Jace, lying with Magnus, and helping Jace with his homework, he had gotten absolutely nothing done. "Uhh, I'm gonna head back. I'll see you all later" Alec got to his feet after having made his decision.

"Wait! You said you would hang out with me after you finished with your homework!" Jace complained, looking up and frowning.

"I did hang out with you. And I did all of your homework while I was at it" he sighed, running a hand through his black hair, which Magnus had found earlier that was as soft as it looked.

"Cheater. Are you avoiding me? What'd I do?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired. I'll see you tomorrow, kay? Good night everybody" Alec smiled at the table and turned on his heel, heading back. Magnus suppressed the rolling of his eyes. Jace really was clueless. Alec was still hung up on his best friend, even if he was opening up to Magnus. The sparkly teen just hoped he could erase the feelings for Jace, and replace them with feelings for him.

"Hmm, I'm going to go find Ragnor. Ciao" Magnus stood, scanning the room once before leaving, noticing that his best friend in fact wasn't there. He hadn't seen him since third period. Walking into the main hall the first thing he saw was Alec leaning against the wall, looking a bit glum. So he had just wanted to get away from Jace and Clary. Or so Magnus assumed. Alec looked up as he entered, eyes drawn by the bright colours he wore. His hair was down and soft, sure, but he had styled it after getting dressed. That was the problem with showering before dinner, which he wouldn't have done if his plans hadn't been interrupted by a certain blonde asshole. Making a beeline for the blue-eyed teen, he could see Alec look away, apparently not wanting to be caught that way.

"Hey. I didn't think you'd be leaving so soon" he muttered, glancing up at Magnus again before his gaze flicked away.

"Hn. I was just going to find Ragnor. But I think you're a higher priority than he is. You know I can screw with Jace a bit if you want. I always enjoy a good mind fuck" he grinned, and he saw the small amused smile pass across Alec's face.

"Um, it's okay. Thanks though. I'm fine. . . I'm just. . ." he was obviously scrambling for an excuse. Magnus stepped closer, pressing their bodies together and putting one finger under his chin and tilting it up to look at him.

"You're not fine, obviously. Anybody with eyes would see that" he sighed, and Alec looked away as best he could in the position he was in. He was terrified of being caught by somebody. Anybody could walk out of the dining hall and see them, or down the stairs or something. His body was stiff, and his face red, eyes averted from Magnus's face. "You need to stop letting Jace get to you. Or at least tell him you're gay. Because you know he'd be fine with it. . . he's your best friend, and as much of an asshole he can be, he obviously cares about you. You're his brother. He only hurts you because he doesn't know how you feel. Sure, I wish you didn't feel that way, but I think you don't really. I think you just think you love him. You think you love him because he's safe. You've known him for so long. But you need to let go, and broaden your horizons. I'm sure there are at least five people at this school who would love to have a relationship with you" Magnus finished with a sigh. He wasn't used to lectures, but this he was used to. He pressed his lips to Alec's with a moment of hesitation.

Alec's eyes widened, flicking to the office door that was behind them. They had such a high chance of getting caught. But Magnus's lips on his felt so good. There was more force behind them than there was in their room earlier, and he found himself hesitantly responding, taking the cues from the sparkly teen as his eyes closed. He felt something running along his bottom lip that he identified as Magnus's tongue, and his eyes slid open. He panicked slightly at the feeling before gasping as the taller of the pair bit his lip lightly. Taking advantage of the parted lips, Magnus dipped his tongue inside, pulling a soft sound of appreciation from Alec. The doors of the dining hall opened and Magnus glanced up, pulling away from Alec and stepping back, watching Isabelle Lightwood stare at her brother.

Alec had heard the door open, and he had tensed, but he hadn't expected to see his sister there, her face a mix of shock, disbelief, amusement, and pride. Bending an arm, he pressed the sleeve of his shirt to his mouth, eyes wide and face flushed. He held his arm over his mouth not to wipe his mouth, but more cover himself, as if Magnus's mouth was still there.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. But congrats Alec, you scored yourself a sexy, sexy boyfriend" she grinned, causing Alec to blush. He was mortified, not knowing what to say.

"He- he's not my boyfriend" he said hesitantly after a moment. Isabelle sighed, putting a hand on her hip.

"Well he should be. It's obvious he likes you, and you need someone. It'll be good for you!" Amused with Isabelle's reaction, and the fact that they were having the conversation like he wasn't even there, Magnus grinned. Alec glanced at him, his face a bright red, looking pleadingly at his roommate. It was as if he wanted him to argue with Isabelle or something. But he agreed with the whole thing. It would be good for Alec, he did like him, and he was sexy.

"Don't worry, I'm working on that" he said to Isabelle, flashing her a grin, and earning one in response.

"Alright. Well I'll leave you two at it. But you might want to change locations. . . the office is right there in case you haven't noticed. Now play it safe boys" with another grin Isabelle left, running a hand through her long black hair as she left. Alec turned back to Magnus, frowning.

"I knew we'd get caught! Why did you decide to do that here of all places?" Alec asked, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"Because you were upset. But it's not like you pushed me away" he pointed out, crossing his arms and shifting his weight to one side. "I think you rather, dare I say, enjoyed it." Alec flushed even darker at that, looking away again.

"I did not" he lied, his voice a mumble.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have guessed wrong. That was pure hatred wasn't it? I really need to stop getting things mixed up" Magnus said sarcastically. "If you hated it so much, I guess I'll go" he turned, only to have Alec grab his arm.

"Okay! I did! I'm sorry. Just. . . don't leave" he bit his lip and looked down, feeling slightly pathetic.

"Okay. But how about we go back to our room. . . just in case" Magnus glanced at the office door, and then the doors to the dining hall. They could easily get caught, not that it mattered to him. It was Alec he was concerned for. Innocent, shy little virgin. He really was adorable. Alec sighed.

"Okay" he said quietly, following Magnus back to their room. If anything, he was excited to get there. This entire thing was a completely new experience to him, and he was nervous, but it was great. It felt good, and Isabelle was right. So was Magnus, maybe. He wasn't sure what to think of the whole lecture he was given. Did he only like Jace because he was safe? Could he even ever genuinely love Magnus like that? He wanted to know. He wanted to know everything he could about his sparkly roommate, and see if he could come to love him. He already felt a little jolt of excitement in his stomach whenever he saw him. Not that he would ever admit it. He had a feeling that Magnus wouldn't be happy if he continued to ignore the fact that anything had happened between them when they were in public. But it was all he could bring himself to do. He was too afraid of being judged, and expelled, and his parents would find out, and he would be disowned, and then nobody would like him, and he would have nowhere to go. It was all a vivid nightmare he had almost planned out in his head.

Leading the way back to their room, Magnus was silent. He was getting more confident with this, and he knew he was getting to know Alec more and more by the minute. While living with someone, it wasn't hard to get to know them so quickly. He unlocked the door with his key and stepped in, waiting until Alec had walked in and gotten out of the way of the door before pushing against Alec, closing the door with the smaller male's body with a resounding snap. He reached forward and flipped the lock shut, looking down at him.

"So where were we?" he asked, voice low. They were in their room now, where nobody could see them, and the door was locked so nobody could walk in. They were completely protected, and completely alone. Just the two of them. It all depended on the gorgeous boy in front of him. Alec flushed in response and hesitantly tilted his head up, waiting for Magnus to kiss him, looking extremely embarrassed. Magnus chuckled, placing a kiss at the corner of his lips. "You have to come get it" he decided, eyes narrowed in amusement at the small frown he received, before Alec leaned up, going on his tiptoes to reach his roommate's mouth, hesitantly kissing him. Receiving no response, he let out a frustrated sound and pressed harder, causing Magnus to laugh, the sound muffled by Alec's mouth. He responded now, just happy to get the response he was looking for. He wanted to know that Alec actually wanted this. But what teenager wouldn't? Everyone wanted a piece of him anyways. As far as he was concerned.

Magnus was the one to deepen the kiss, but Alec the one to push against the sparkly teen, wanting to get away from the door. Lips connected, Magnus slipped his arms around Alec's waist and pulled him back, his legs hitting the bed. Alec felt the movement and tried to push him down, but Magnus pulled away for a moment and shook his head.

"No way. I'm in charge here" he said, giving a smirk. Alec's eyes widened. What had he gotten himself into? The thought was barely across his mind before Magnus had turned him around and pushed him down, crawling on top of him and kissing him again. There was nothing like a good make-out session. Other than good hard sex, Magnus couldn't deny that. But he knew for a fact that he wasn't getting any yet. Once Alec got more comfortable with this whole thing. They weren't even officially dating. Slipping his tongue between Alec's parted lips, he earned a soft moan, and the shorter of the two wrapped his arms around his companion's arms, twining his fingers in the soft black hair, currently left down. It had dried since his shower. Magnus let out a soft noise at that, loving his hair being pulled as Alec's fingers caught on a few knots. The legs on the body underneath him parted slightly, almost unconsciously, and Magnus settled to lay between them. Alec tried not to think about how many times he had pictured Jace in that situation. He was with Magnus now, and he couldn't have him know what he was thinking. Even if they had only known each other for so long, he knew it would hurt him.

Alec felt hands ghosting over his body lightly, sometimes applying more pressure. He was thrilled, his body reacting to the new feelings by arching his back as their lips moved together, the odd moan escaped his throat, and he shifted his weight under Magnus. When he felt a stray hand brush a rather private part of his body he stiffened and pulled away, face flushed.

"Nnth, Magnus! Stop!" Alec pushed against his chest, and Magnus sat up, dazed for a second. He didn't know what he'd done wrong.

"What? Oh, wait, damn. Sorry. I guess I got a bit. . . carried away?" he said, running a hand through his hair.

"It-it's okay. . . just. . . I need to stop. I'm sorry" Alec looked away, ashamed. Magnus frowned, grabbing his chin gently and turning his head to face him. Those bright blue eyes stayed averted.

"Hey, it's fine. Don't be sorry. I don't expect you to go that far when you've had your first kiss today. I'm surprised you even went that far!" he really was. "But it's fine, really. I'll just let you get to your homework, okay?" he asked, keeping his tone light. He was fine by it. He had gotten more than he expected, and he was happy. He started to get up when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. He turned to look into the pleading blue eyes.

Don't! I-I mean, please, stay with me for a bit? Just lie with me?" he asked, biting his lip. Of course Magnus could never say no to that. It was obvious he was feeling lonely.

"Okay" Magnus smiled, laying back down, on his side this time. Alec shifted, moving closer to the sparkly teen and rolling onto his side to face him. Arms were wrapped around his waist, and he moved to snuggle himself into Magnus's chest, closing his eyes and sighing lightly. Magnus smiled again, content with him in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugghhh, yeah, so I'm aware I almost fell off the face of the planet here. Well, compared to how much I was updating before. Buuut, school's a bitch. I was sick today, so I got a bunch of writing done. I know, it's crap, this is purely the product of frustration, the flu, and boredome. Have fun.**

* * *

Chapter eight.

Magnus awoke to the sound of banging on his door and someone screaming his name through the door. The voice was instantly recognizable. For a moment, he was at home, and Ragnor was banging on his bedroom door to wake him up, but the groan a bit to his left proved him wrong. He was in somebody else's bed, and that somebody else just happened to be Alec. They had fallen asleep together after dinner. Getting to his feet proved to be a difficult task. His limbs didn't seem to want to cooperate. Stumbling over to the door as Alec sat up, looking around blearily, Magnus flipped the lock and opened the door, glaring at the offending person.

"MAGNUS!" Ragnor wailed, throwing himself on his friend. "YOU'VE GOTTA HELP ME! HE GOT A KEY TO MY ROOM! HE'S GONNA RAPE ME! HIDE ME~!" Magnus caught his friend instinctively but frowned, working out what he had said. It was too early for this. But Ragnor was almost in tears.

"Wait. . . what? Who?" he asked, looking curiously down at the teen who was clinging to him for dear life. Alec was looking on, curious.

"ALDERTREE! GOD, HE WAS TRYING TO MOLEST ME! HE GOT IN MY FREAKIN' ROOM!" Ragnor was still screaming in Magnus's ear, but this snapped the sparkly teen to his senses.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed, dragging his friend backwards and closing the door, flipping the lock. "Okay, you can spend the night here. You can have my bed" Magnus dragged his clinging friend to his bed, dumping him there. Ragnor let go, about to thank him before stopping.

"Wait. . . you weren't in this bed. . . it hasn't been slept in!" he exclaimed, turning his gaze on Alec, who blushed and looked away, confirming his suspicions. "YOU DIDN'T! MAGNUS! WHILE I WAS BEING RAPED, YOU WERE HAVING SEX WITH THE OBJECT OF MY DESIRES!" he turned on Magnus, springing to his feet. "I'm wounded! How could you!" Magnus sighed, shaking his head.

"Well firstly, we weren't having sex, obviously. And secondly, you could have at least told me you were being sexually harassed, and I would have saved you. That's what friends are for!" Ragnor huffed, crossing his arms.

"Well I would have gotten my phone, if I wasn't fighting off some batshit crazy old pedo man. I don't even have it with me now!" he gestured down at his tight jeans, sighing. "God, I even missed dinner for this! I'm starving!" he groaned and fell back, grabbing Skittles and pulling the fluffy animal on top of him. He had always loved that sheep. It was extremely hard not to. Alec sighed and leaned against the wall, wishing he didn't feel so awkward. It was perfectly clear that they had been sleeping in the same bed now, and what was worse, there was a pedo rapist on the loose who could potentially want to molest him. Sure, he felt more comfortable with two other people in the room who would probably help him if something happened. "Have you seen Meliorn lately?" Ragnor asked suddenly, sitting up and looking at the two of them. When the pair shook their heads, Ragnor paled. "NOOOO! ALDERTREE GOT HIM! Sure, I wasn't particularly fond of him, but STILL!"

"RAGNOR! SHUT UP! If anything Aldertree is probably lurking in the hallway trying to find you, and he's going to hear you, find a way in, and probably try to get Alec!" Magnus threw his hands in the air before sitting down on the edge of Alec's bed. "But don't worry Darling, I won't let him get you" he turned and grinned at the boy, who blushed slightly and turned away.

"U-um. . . thanks?" he responded, not sure if Magnus was keeping him safe because he cared, or because he didn't want anybody else touching him. Either way, he had some form of protection.

"Ohh, I'll keep him from you too, baby!" Ragnor said, not wanting to be outdone. Although it was too late for that. "Magnus can be the distraction; he's hot enough, and attracts a lot of attention. Then I can whisk you away to safety. Sound like a plan?" he looked around at Magnus's raised eyebrow, and Alec seemed to be stifling quiet laughter.

"Hmm, I think you should be the distraction. We all know he's already after you" Magnus pointed out. It made perfect sense, and his friend scowled.

"I think I've had enough of that. It's not fair. What do you think Alec?" Ragnor turned to the youngest there, who looked a bit startled to have his opinion asked.

"Uhh, well why don't we all just run?" he asked, as if it were obvious. Which to him it really was. Running was one of the things he did best. The two nineteen year olds seemed to consider this before shrugging. Magnus was the one to speak first.

"Well that works out perfectly! Ragnor is slowest, you're the fastest!" he grinned.

"Hey! That's SO not fair! I just hope he's as slow as he looks, despite being a gym teacher" he sighed. As long as Alec got away first. But he still didn't want to be the last one. That was something he didn't need to do again. The creepy old man had been giggling and muttering to himself as he crept over to his bed. And then the epic battle had begun. He thought back to it, suppressing a shudder.

_Ragnor was lying on his bed on his stomach, just relaxing until dinner. He thought about texting Magnus, but his phone was too far away. He sighed, stretching his legs out and not bothering. He was feeling lazy, and it was only the first day of school. He heard his door open, but didn't bother looking up. It was just Meliorn, so he thought, so it was fine. Until he heard the muttering in a familiar yet strange voice. He stiffened for a moment before he heard a creepy giggle. He flipped over in astonishment, looking up at his gym teacher, who had one of those creepy pedo grins on. _

"_WOAH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM!" Ragnor shrieked, scooting back along his bed, his back pressed against the wall and his legs bent. He held his arms out, as if that would make him stop. _

"_Such foul language. I think you need to be punished!" Aldertree giggled again. Eyes widening, Ragnor jumped to his feet, standing on the bed. Being average height, his head didn't touch the ceiling, thankfully. He knew Magnus's would have smashed against the ceiling. _

"_Um, no, I'm good. I don't need to be punished, thanks!" he said frantically, backing into the corner. Aldertree crawled onto the bed, grinning up at him and reaching for his waist. "NO! GO AWAY! CREEPER! HELP! SOMEBODY! I'M GONNA GET RAPED~!" Ragnor screamed, and the teacher frowned. _

"_It's not rape if you want it though, sweets" Ragnor flinched at the nickname. _

"_Ohmigawd, I'm going to die!" he wailed, swatting at Aldertree's hands. The old man was surprisingly strong for his age. He had to try extremely hard to keep his pants from coming off. "SCREW OFF OLD MAN!" he yelled, shoving him back as best as he could before leaping off the bed, only to have the man grab his ankle, sending him to the floor. _

"_Oh no, I think it's you that'll be screwed" Ragnor screamed, feeling the old man's hands creeping towards his waist again. _

"_HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! MAGNUS! SAVE MEEEE!" he shrieked, thrashing on the ground. He crawled forward as best he could, almost at the door. He continued to shout obscenities at Aldertree, ignoring the soothing tone he had taken on. It was scary. He grabbed the waistband of his pants with one hand, eyes wide as they had started to slide down. It was probably the most terrifying moment of his life. _

Shaking out of his thoughts, Ragnor looked up at Magnus.

"Do you seriously think he'll find us?" he asked, considering it. Even if he did find them, how would he get a key? He was pretty sure Aldertree had gotten his key from Meliorn, who was probably locked up somewhere. His only other bet was with Isabelle Lightwood, who he had seen with his roommate a few times. But he highly doubted the latter.

"Well with the way you were screaming, maybe. Now I'm going to sleep. It's way too early for this, and there's school tomorrow" Magnus sighed, lying back down beside Alec, who was still sitting up. After casting an uneasy glance at Ragnor, he laid down too, face flaming, not that anybody could see it in the dark. He felt arms wrap around him, and he could almost feel Ragnor's jealous look. He was horrified that somebody had caught the fact that they had been sharing a bed. Even if it was somebody who already knew. It was like Isabelle catching he and Magnus outside the dining hall. This whole thing was risky. He didn't know if he could continue to do it, no matter how nice it felt curled up to him like this, burying his face in Magnus's chest. He sighed, closing his eyes and hoping to sleep.

Alec had only just closed his eyes when he heard out of the silence, the lock turning slowly. He tensed, and his eyes snapped open. Ragnor was the first to react. He sprang off of Magnus's bed, dropping Skittles and throwing himself against the door, which was slowly opening.

"NOO! STAY OUT, FUCKING RAPIST!" he shrieked, his wide eyes visible in the dark. He looked pretty panicked. But if Magnus was correct, he had been trying to get away from Aldertree for about four hours. He had to wonder what had actually happened during that time. He would ask his friend once he knew Aldertree was gone. He jumped up as well, walking over to the door and leaning against it, able to feel the pressure on the other side. "What do we do!" Ragnor asked in a whisper, voice panicked. Magnus flipped the lock back into place. Sure it wouldn't help for long, but it would at least do something.

"Wait until he's pushing against the door as hard as he can, then rip the door open and run. Alec! Come here!" Magnus whispered, his voice raised loud enough at the end for him to here. More of a stage-whisper. "Be ready to run, boys!" The minute Magnus was sure Aldertree's full weight was against the door, Ragnor and Magnus threw the door open. Aldertree had messed with the lock again. The round little man stumbled, falling to his knees, and the three teenagers ran outside, their footsteps dull on the cheap carpet. The man cursed, jumping to his feet and scurrying after the three. He could see that Alec was in the lead, Magnus second, and Ragnor third. It didn't surprise him. He had seen all three of them run in their gym classes.

Alec ran as fast as he could, checking over his shoulder a few times. There were only lights on here and there, for security reasons. He darted down the nearest hallway, hearing the footsteps following him. He barely knew that school, so he had a feeling that they were going to get lost, but that was the least of his worries. He was just hoping Aldertree wasn't smart enough to wait for them to tire themselves out so they couldn't defend themselves. The idea of running to the office came to him halfway down a random hall, so he took the next left, which he was sure was the right direction. Hanging another left, and then a right, he found himself at the main staircase. Hurtling himself down it, he looked over his shoulder to see nobody. He stopped halfway down and bent over slightly, propping his hands on his knees and catching his breath. He waited for a moment before Magnus came staggering into view, half falling down the stairs.

"I think. . . he might. . . have gotten. . . Ragnor" he bit out between breaths. Alec grimaced.

"Lets go talk to the office" Alec nodded his head in the general direction, sending his hair into his face. He started down the stairs again, aware of Magnus following him. "Wait. . . it's. . . closed? DAMNIT!" Magnus's eyebrows raised at the language. He had assumed that Alec swore at least a little bit, every teenager did, but that was the first time he had heard it, he was pretty sure.

"Great, so Ragnor is probably being dragged off to get raped and we have nothing to do about it" he sighed, rubbing his face lightly. It was too early in the morning to deal with this. "Okay, here's the plan. Let's back-track our route, and see if we find him. Keep on guard, and be really to run. Sound good?" At Alec's firm nod Magnus turned on his heel and headed back up the stairs, wondering if they had cameras in this school. They probably didn't, if nobody had come out to bitch at them yet. It was about twelve thirty, and they were definitely not supposed to be running around at this time.

Alec followed his roommate silently, very used to being a shadow. Magnus glanced back a few times simply to make sure he was still there. Turning a few corners as they tried to follow their route back, the pair was met by the sight of a couple making out against the wall. Except that it wasn't Aldertree and Ragnor. Instead of short and round, and taller and thin, this was tall and ripped, and short and thin.

"_Jace?_" Alec asked incredulously. He shouldn't have been surprised, this was exactly the type of thing Jace would do, but the redhead he was making out with against the wall had seemed like the more timid type. Apparently not. The blonde pulled away from Clary, sending a glare at the two. Alec blushed slightly, embarrassed to be caught out alone with Magnus at this time of night.

"Sorry, were you two looking for a place? I figured you could just use your room" his tone was amused, but Jace had no idea that the two had actually done that type of thing together. Clary stood against the wall, looking mortified that she had been caught. In the dark, he couldn't see the fiery red shoot across his best friend's face, but he could see the wide eyes. But they were expected. Alec did that every time he said something like that, so he assumed that the blush was there too. It was the expected reaction.

"Fuck, now we have to look for another place to hide, come on Alec" Magnus said, turning away from a spluttering Alec, an embarrassed yet amused Clary, and a laughing Jace.

"Alec! You're finally getting some!" Jace's tone was astonished, but the amusement still showed in his eyes, and so was the fact that he was only teasing. The blue-eyed teen sighed, biting back a retort.

"Have you seen Mr Aldertree around recently?" Alec asked, his tone weary. When Jace shook his head and raised an eyebrow, his friend just sighed again. "Kay, well I'll see you in the morning. And please, please try not to get caught. You don't need more detentions."

"_Detentions_? What _detentions_?" Clary's tone was sharp as she rounded on Jace, hands on her hips and looking displeased.

"Oh, it was nothing. I swear, it's fine" Jace shot a look at Alec, that pretty much said 'gee, thanks man'. Clary narrowed her eyes, and the blonde cringed. Magnus laughed before grabbing Alec's arm.

"Come on, while they're distracted" he said to his roommate quietly, pulling him away from a frowning Clary and a frantically lying Jace. "Should we check his office?" Magnus asked, glancing down at the boy who's arm he still held. He received a nod, but he was avoiding eye contact. He frowned, halting and putting one hand under Alec's chin, tilting it up. "Why won't you look at me?" he asked, since those blue eyes still looked away. Blue slowly met green, but there was only confusion and sadness there. Magnus sighed, lacing his fingers into the soft black hair of Alec's. "You're upset because of him. Again." His words were a statement. He knew fully well what was up, and his tone was bitter. "All he does is hurt you. That's it. You'll kiss me, but only behind locked doors. You'll look at me, but only when we're alone. You'll talk to me, but only if I talk first. Does it even occur to you that you're hurting me just as much as he hurts you?" as green-gold eyes narrowed, blue widened in horror.

"I-I didn't m-mean to-"

"It doesn't matter if you mean to or not. Consciously or not, you're using me"

"M-Magnus, I. . . I swear, I didn't know! I don't want to hurt you! I-I'm sorry!"

"Do you even know what 'sorry' means? It means that you wish you hadn't done it, but you won't do it again, because you regret it. Are you going to do it again? Are you going to continue to pine after Jace? Does it mean nothing to you that I've only known you for two days, yet I already act like this? God, I may as well go all-out now" Magnus took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and lower his rising voice. "I like you. A lot. Some may say it's more than I should, but I don't think so. Hell, you're all I've thought of for the past two days, and yet you continue to lead me on. It's like you know how I feel, yet all you do is use me as a substitute for Jace."

Alec was silent, mouth half open and eyes wide, taking in Magnus's firmly shut mouth and narrowed eyes. He didn't look happy, but the eldest Lightwood child didn't know what to do anymore. This was way too much, too soon. Isabelle was the one who went around breaking people's hearts and using them, not him. He had never had anybody confess to him, kiss him, or flirt with him. He didn't know what he was doing, and he felt horribly guilty. A choked sob escaped his lips and he turned on his heel, dashing down the hallway, hoping to make it back to their room without being caught, or running into Jace. He wasn't even sure he would make it back. He might just find a nice quiet place in the hallway to curl up and die.

* * *

**I'm a horrible person for neglecting this. I'm sorry. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm baaack~. I'm proud of myself. This only took a week. 8D Okay, so, I have THE BEST Halloween costume ever. I'm going as Magnus. It's going to be SO kickass. I'll put the link to some pictures up after Halloween for anybody who wants to see XD. Aiight, now, enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter nine.

Alec woke up at the same time he always did, his internal alarm pulling him to his senses. He knew instantly something was wrong. There was somebody in his bed with him. He realized it was Magnus, but he was confused. Either Magnus wasn't mad at him anymore, or that whole thing had been a dream. It was pretty screwed up. He glanced to the bed across the room. There were no signs that anybody had actually slept in it, not that it was made at all. So it had been a dream then. Stupid Magnus and his talking about Aldertree being a creep. He sat up and sighed, looking down at the sparkly teen, who looked perfectly content sleeping beside him. He felt a stab of guilt, wondering if the last part of his dream had been even somewhat true. Was he really making Magnus hurt like that? He had known him for such a short amount of time, but he always seemed so happy when Alec was paying attention to him. It didn't make any sense. He frowned, running a hand through his hair. He was hoping a shower would help clear his head. He dragged himself to his feet, trying not to wake Magnus up. He made sure the bathroom was securely locked before he started pulling his clothes off. The cold water was welcome on his tired body, and his mind almost instantly went blank.

Magnus woke up at the blaring of his alarm, and reached out to smack at it before he realized it was too far away. He pushed himself up on one arm, taking in his surroundings. "What the. . . Shit?" he muttered groggily. He was in Alec's bed, and it took him a moment to remember why. He smiled slightly before letting himself fall back down. He didn't want to be awake yet. He could hear the shower running, so he knew why Alec wasn't lying in bed with him. It would have been a nice thing to wake up to. He sighed, closing his eyes, easily drifting back to sleep. But the next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake again. He blinked his eyes open, to find that he was staring back into bright blue ones. "Mmph. Do I have to get up?" he asked, giving Alec the best puppy dog eyes he could muster this early in the morning.

"Yes, you do. You can't miss class" Alec scolded, crossing his arms. Magnus grinned, laughing slightly into the blankets. The blue-eyed boy frowned, wet hair sticking to his face.

"Yes, mom. I'll get up" Magnus rolled over and sat up slowly. He wasn't used to wearing clothes to bed, but he wasn't exactly expecting to be falling asleep.

"Magnus. . . last night. . . " Alec's frown faltered, and the confusion was plain in his eyes. Magnus was sure he was going to say it was a mistake, and he never wanted to again. But when he continued, the sparkly teen was the confused one. "Did Ragnor come to the door in the middle of the night?"

"Did. . . what? Why would he come to the door in the middle of the night?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. Alec flushed slightly and looked away, shaking his head.

"Never mind. It was just a dream I guess" he frowned again, running a hand through his hair absently. Magnus smirked, brushing some of his hair back.

"And what exactly were you dreaming about?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. His mind immediately went to the gutter, even if he knew Alec's mind was probably far from that. He was too innocent to be having even slightly dirty dreams.

"Well" the blue eyed boy started hesitantly, his hands shoved in his pockets, and he was looking at the floor. "It was about Mr Aldertree. . . and he. . . was trying to molest Ragnor in his room, so he came here, and then Aldertree tried to get in and we had to get out, and we ran. Then we lost Aldertree, but Ragnor was gone too. Then. . . we found. . . Jace and Clary in the hallway" he paused there, blushing and looking upset. Magnus frowned, getting to his feet and embracing the boy lightly, encouraging him to keep speaking. Instead of having a positive effect, Alec looked even more upset and pulled away, sitting down on his bed, black hair falling in front of his face. His roommate blinked, frowning again and sitting on his own bed, giving Alec some space.

"We found Jace and Clary. . . ?" Magnus prompted, pulling his little white stuffed cat onto his lap. Alec fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, biting his lip, which quite frankly looked quite adorable.

"Well. . . they were. . . making out in the hallway" his voice lowered as he continued, and he looked thoroughly uncomfortable now. "And. . . and when we walked away you got mad that I was upset that I saw Jace and Clary, and then you told me how much it bothered you, and you were really, really serious, and you told me how much it hurts you and I was so upset, and I'm so sorry Magnus, I don't mean it! I really don't! I just, I just can't help myself!" his voice got faster and faster, and Magnus got to his feet, alarmed now. How Alec had had such an accurate dream about how he felt, he had no idea, but the boy was about to cry, and he needed to stop it. He could see those beautiful clear blue eyes watering already.

"Alec, shhh, it's okay!" Magnus got off of his bed and within seconds was sitting beside him, slipping his arms around him. Alec turned and slipped his arms around his roommate, mainly trying to apologize, and look for comfort at the same time. Soon the tears were leaking down his face, and he was sobbing into Magnus's shoulder, feeling the worst he had in a while. "Don't cry, please. It's okay Alec, I understand. It's going to take some time for you to get over him, but it'll be okay" he murmured in his ear, rubbing his back lightly, not caring that Alec was soaking his shirt. He had no idea that this boy could be so. . . emotional. Sure, he got embarrassed easily and seemed socially awkward, and was quiet, but he wouldn't have thought that he would cry like this. It must have really been bothering him that he was hurting Magnus. He knew deep down he was just jealous of the blonde, but he would never admit it. Except maybe to Alec. He was more angry at the fact that Jace would never have feelings for his best friend, yet the eldest Lightwood child still pined after him like a puppy.

"It's not okay!" Alec sobbed, feeling ashamed that he was letting Magnus see him like this, but he felt like he owed him for making him hurt like that. The guilt was like a knot in his stomach. "I'm hurting you! I'll stop! I swear I will. . . I'm going to try to get over him. I'll try my hardest! I really will. Please don't hate me" he tightened his grip slightly, and Magnus's eyes widened.

"Hate you? I wouldn't hate you for that. I may be mildly offended and a bit hurt, but I'll be fine. I've dealt with worse" he shrugged. When he was younger he had been turned down quite a few times, but he didn't like to think about that. It didn't happen anymore, so he was fine. He was confident in himself beyond belief, some would think.

"I'm so sorry" Alec repeated, his sobs having quieted to the post-crying hiccoughs. He pulled his face away and his eyes were red and watery. Quite frankly, Magnus thought he looked a bit pathetic. In a good way. He looked so vulnerable, and Magnus didn't want to let go. But all too soon, Alec was pulling away, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve. Magnus would have loved to fuck him twenty different ways right then. "I'm, ah, sorry for crying on you too" Alec said, looking embarrassed. "Just. . . don't tell anybody? Please?"

"Don't worry, I only gossip to an extent. I'm not going to go telling everybody" Magnus promised, smiling slightly. Alec looked at his watch before frowning.

"Umm. . . you might also want to get dressed. . . we have five minutes until we're expected at breakfast. The taller teen's eyes widened at this news and he jumped to his feet, ripping his shirt off and throwing the closet door open, frantically running inside, muttering curses to himself. He walked out of the dark room a minute later, brightly garbed, but still makeup free. He raced from there to the bathroom, slapping on a quick job with his eyeliner and mascara, and leaving it at that for today. It would have to do.

"Okay, I'm ready" he announced, walking out of the bathroom and shutting the lights off behind him. "I hope I don't look too bad" Magnus fretted, shaking some of his limp hair back. It may have been down, but he had still sprinkled some silver glitter in it, and parted it so that his bangs hung over his left eye. Alec blinked, looking him over quickly.

"Too bad? You look. . ." he cut himself off and blushed. He had been about to say 'hot', but he didn't say that. A few other words had come to his head, but he cleared his throat instead before finishing his sentence. ". . . fine." He figured this was a bit lame, and Magnus had raised an eyebrow, wondering what he had been about to say. "I mean, you look way better than me" he added, making a face. Magnus laughed, grabbing his phone and walking forward, slipping an arm around his waist, pulling him towards the door.

"I don't think that's possible. You're the only person I know who can pull off the 'holey sweaters and old jeans' look. And you pull it off damn well" he said, grinning and opening the door. He would grab his bag later. Alec blushed slightly and glanced down the hallway quickly, embarrassed to be pulled against Magnus like that. He didn't want people to know he was gay. As if sensing his thoughts, the sparkly teen let go of him, brushing a hand down his back lightly before continuing on, but still standing close. Alec heaved a sigh, half wanting the arm to be back around him, and half glad he let go. He wished he was brave enough to go through with this. He wished he was brave enough to be able to show the public that he was gay, and that his roommate had a crush on him. That they had kissed, and touched. But he couldn't. He wasn't ready to announce that to the world yet. He was mostly worried for his parents' reactions, and Jace's. He had no idea what he would do if Jace shunned him because of his orientation.

Soon enough they were joining the others at the breakfast table, minus Isabelle. Jace was shielding his eyes when the two walked up, and squinting, as if he was staring at the sun or something. At the questioning looks he received, the blonde explained himself in the form of a question directed at Magnus. "Do you have to look like a Christmas tree every day?" he asked, moving his hand and letting his face relax. The sparkly teen looked down at his ensemble before back up.

"This is nothing. Tomorrow, just for that, I'm going to be a walking talking rainbow" he said, tilting his chin up and grinning. Jace groaned, letting his head fall back.

"You look more alive this morning Jace" Alec said as he sat down, trying to keep the two of them from arguing or something. "You and Sebastian getting along better?" Jace laughed at this, but he had a wicked grin on his face.

"No, but I used up every last drop of hot water, so he had to have a cold shower" he explained, laughing. When the water had turned on, he had heard the loud shriek and cursing, and had taken that time to get out of the room. A shadow loomed over Jace, and the group looked up to see a murderous looking Isabelle, hair still wet.

"Oh, so that was YOU who used up all the hot water" she said, voice icy. Jace gulped loudly. "I ought to strangle you right now" she threatened, glaring down at her adopted brother. She sat down instead of going through with her threat, which disappointed Magnus a little. It would have taken care of a few of his problems.

"Umm. . . I love you too, Izzy" Jace said, grinning sheepishly. All of the Lightwood children knew not to mess with Isabelle, including Isabelle herself, and Magnus, Simon, and Clary were learning. Alec was probably the most cautious of it. His blonde adopted brother was more provoking, and cared little about the consequences. He turned his attention to the short redhead beside him and started up a conversation, causing the girl to smile, Alec to frown, and Magnus to scowl and glare at the blonde before looking to his roommate, hoping to distract him.

"Alec, could you pass me the- " his voice was cut off by a shrill ringing, more obnoxious than the school bell. The school's intercom crackled to life, announcing that this was not a drill. The smell of smoke was soon in the air, and panicked students got to their feet, trying to push their way out of the room, ignoring the shouts from teachers to get out in an orderly fashion. "Alec!" Magnus yelled, trying to grab his arm. He didn't want to lose the boy in the crowd, but he was already gone. He sighed, going with the flow of people. He was sure Alec would make it out, and he would find him outside.

Alec looked around the crowds for any sign of a familiar person, but saw nobody but strangers. He knew that the other students had all arrived today, so the place wasn't as empty anymore. He bit his lip and followed the way out of the building, trying his best not to get trampled by the hoards of students frantically trying to get out of the school, the smell of burning plastic and wood thick in the air. He covered his mouth and nose with his hand, not wanting to breathe in too much smoke. Soon he was out in the fresh air, pushed farther away from the school by the crowds. He stood on his toes, looking for his friends and family, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from an unknown number, which he assumed was Magnus, from the content. 'Hey hon. Where r u?' it read. He hit the button to reply to it and started tapping at the keys slowly. He hadn't quite gotten the hang of texting yet. He had gotten two words down when a hand clamped over his mouth, something sweet smelling held in the hand, and the world blacked out.

Magnus was standing with Jace and Isabelle, frowning down at his phone. He knew Alec had his phone on him, yet he hadn't answered his text, and it had been five minutes. "Where the hell is he?" he muttered, sighing. Both of his siblings had tried him as well, getting no response.

"I'm sure he's fine. We'll find him once we get back inside" Isabelle said, flicking her hair back. The fire was out already, and they were just cleaning everything up. Mr Morgenstern had come out with a megaphone, and he had informed the student body that it was just a mishap in the kitchen, and everything was fine. They would be let inside in about half an hour. Magnus sighed and sat down on the grass, careful of his pants. He didn't want grass stains on his ass or something. Jace flopped down beside him, none too careful about it. He probably wanted the stains to draw more attention to his ass. He obviously enjoyed girls looking. Isabelle sat down, completing the circle, more carefully than Jace, but very gracefully. She had her phone out and was texting quickly, the tapping sound audible over the crowds of talking students.

"Who the hell can you be texting now?" Jace asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Meliorn. He's pretty hot" was Isabelle's only explanation. Magnus looked up and laughed slightly.

"Meliorn is Ragnor's roommate. Apparently he's a pussy" the sparkly teen grinned. He had only seen him from afar, but he had come to the same conclusion. He agreed with his friend's opinions though, so he thought it was safe enough to agree.

"He's not a pussy! He's very nice"

"I bet he's a pussy" Jace put in, grinning. Isabelle shot him a glare over her phone, and Magnus couldn't help but be amused that she hadn't been as pissed off when he had said something about it, only Jace. But she also barely knew him, and had known Jace for a long, long time.

It was an hour later, and the three of them were starting to panic. "Okay, this is NOT funny anymore! I want my brother back!" Isabelle was pacing Magnus's and Alec's bedroom. Classes had been called off for the day, and Alec hadn't shown back up at his room. Magnus was sitting on his bed, Jace on his adopted brother's.

"Did the office do anything about it, other than that stupid announcement?" Magnus asked, hugging Skittles to his chest. He was worried. Alec wasn't one to go AWOL, and not answer anybody's texts or calls. It was a scary thing, to have him go missing like this.

"I think they called mom and dad" Jace spoke up, looking at the cheap carpet. There was a buzzing noise, and Isabelle shrieked.

"IT'S ALEC!" she screamed, opening the text as fast as humanly possible. But within moments her expression went from anxious to horrified. "This. . . is. . . a ransom letter?" she sounded confused, but her voice was hushed, and she clapped a hand over her mouth, dropping the phone. Magnus all but threw himself off the bed, along with Jace, and the two grabbed the phone, leaning in close, heads together to read the text. 'Want your bro back? $2000 to 147 Finch rd by Fri.'

* * *

**XO ALEC~ NOO~! Yeah, so, ten bucks to anybody who can guess who stole him! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, so I fell off the face of the planet, almost. I honestly had the biggest case of writers block EVER. But I had to get something done, so I threw this together in a few days, so it sucks. SO BAD. I hate it. But it's gonna have to do. I'm going to try to get my chapters up faster, but I can't promise anything. Kay, so enjoy my shitty writing! Don't own the MI series, blah blah blah, REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter ten.

Magnus shot back to sit against his bed as if he had been shocked, his eyes wide. He was confused, worried, and a bit scared for the blue eyed boy he had only met three days ago, but he knew he was falling hard for him. But now he was. . . kidnapped? This all made no sense. Who would kidnap the boy who had probably never done a bad thing in his life, and wasn't even comfortable in his own skin? They could have taken anybody else, but it was just Alec. Poor innocent, adorable Alec. Isabelle was the next one to react.

"I am going to KILL that BASTARD!" she spat, snatching the phone from Jace's limp hand. She opened the door to take the phone to the office, to be met by an unexpected sight, even if she should have expected it. "Oh, hey mom, dad, Max" she greeted the rest of her family, trying to keep her voice from cracking. Maryse Lightwood was still for a moment before she stepped forward and embraced her daughter, eyes red. She looked like she'd been crying recently. Max looked confused and worried, and Robert looked angry and worried. The three Lightwoods that had just arrived stepped into the room, looking around, blinking slightly at Magnus, and his half of the room. Robert was the first one to speak.

"Hello. You must be Alec's roommate. I'm Robert Lightwood. Pleased to meet you" he stepped forward and held out his hand almost tentatively, as if he was scared that Magnus's glitter might bite him. Magnus reached his hand up to take the outstretched one, dropping his hand a moment later.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr Lightwood. I'm Magnus Bane. It's unfortunate that we have to meet under these conditions" Magnus said as courteously as possible. He could play the perfect gentleman easily, whether he looked the part or not. Robert looked pleased by the words, but his eyes were still worried.

"I agree. Now, what do you three know about this?" he asked, taking on a more serious tone. Maryse had let go of Isabelle and sat down on the neatly made, boring looking bed, which was obviously Alec's. Especially compared to the other one in the room, which was covered in homey touches, bright colour, and fluffy things. Definitely not her son's. Jace sighed, running a hand through his golden curls.

"Well the fire alarm went off at breakfast, and there was an actual fire so people were panicking and he got separated from us, and once we were allowed back inside, Alec never showed up, and he wouldn't answer our calls. And then we got this" Jace motioned to Isabelle, who held up her phone to her father, and hit a button to make the screen light up, revealing the message. Robert's mouth pressed into a thin line, and the middle Lightwood child showed it to her mother next.

"We need to track this number" Isabelle decided, her voice a bit stronger now that she knew more what they were going to do. Magnus instantly reached for one of his piles of clothes, pulling out a laptop from somewhere in the middle. The Lightwoods and Jace blinked, wondering how the sparkly teen could conjure things from piles of crap like he was plucking them out of mid air. He seemed to know where everything was, like organized chaos. Either that, or his glitter was stranger than they thought. Who said fairy dust had to be in fairytales?

Magnus flipped the device open and booted it up, which didn't take very long. It was his new laptop that his mother had bought him for school. He hit a few keys before heading to Google, tapping his fingers for the search engine to load. "Okay, what's his number?" the sparkly teen asked, glancing up. He had a satellite tracker up, one that he had used a few times in emergencies, when he had lost his phone. Isabelle recited the number, which she had memorized, in case she really needed it. Magnus typed it in and hit the enter key, sitting back to wait. Jace got to his feet and stood over the computer, the Lightwoods all getting up and joining him. Magnus didn't mind he attention, since he was used to being the centre of attention, but he wasn't used to being the shortest out of all of them, sitting on the floor. Even Max was taller than him at the moment. It took a moment, but soon a satellite image had popped up, with a red dot over North America. Magnus rolled his eyes and zoomed in, the dot going then to the United States, then to New York, Brooklyn, and then finally to a street map. The group blinked at the image they were faced with. It was the front of the school. Isabelle spun on her heel instantly, dashing out of the room despite her heels.

Five minutes later, staff were searching the school, along with the Lightwoods, and Magnus. The latter was currently walking down a hallway, opening every door on his way by, searching classrooms and closets, hoping that somebody would find him soon. This was turning out to be a ridiculous prank, unless the 'kidnapper' had actually taken Alec, and left the phone here to throw them off. He was just hoping he was actually here. If Alec was actually gone, he was sure the Lightwoods would fork out the money. Two grand was worth less than six months at this school. To get their son back, anybody would pay up.

Jace growled lightly as he walked past Sebastian, merely glancing at him, before doing a double take. "You ASS!" he snarled, whirling around. There, sticking out of his roommate's pocket, was unmistakably Alec's phone, million scratches and all. "You FUCKING ASSHAT!" he stomped towards the black-haired boy, grabbing hold of the front of his shirt. Sebastian didn't look very worried. If anything, he looked amused. "You TOOK ALEC!" he shouted, shoving the other teen against the wall furiously.

"I didn't 'take' anybody" Sebastian denied, shaking his head and smirking.

"Then explain why his phone is in your pocket" Jace's voice was low and dangerous, not that his roommate seemed to care. They had already figured out that they could match each other's strength easily. Sebastian glanced down at the beaten up, boring black phone. Alec himself had picked it out, that was evident. Black, plain, and the simplest model he could get.

"What, this little thing? I picked it up off the ground and I was just about to go bring it to the office"

"Wrong way, dumbass" Jace forced him harder against the wall, bringing his fist back before slamming it into his roommate's stomach, just as Mr Morgenstern walked around the corner.

Magnus was becoming discouraged, near the end of the hallway he was supposed to be searching. He opened a door on one side, eyes widening at the sight that met him. The missing Lightwood, sitting on an upturned bucket, leaning against the back of the janitor's closet, between some mops. What made it even more strange was that he appeared to be sleeping, and he had duct tape around his wrists, which were in front of him, and also a strip across his mouth. The sparkly teen whipped his phone out, texting Isabelle, who's number he had gotten in case he found Alec. It was a good thing he had then. Magnus didn't want to pull the duct tape off, since he knew it would hurt, but he didn't know what to do then. He reached out and lightly brushed Alec's cheek, letting out a sigh of relief. A moment later, pounding footsteps were heard, and Robert and Isabelle turned the corner, both of them looking relieved.

"Alec! Oh thank god!" Isabelle gasped, stepping into the small closet and embracing her unconscious brother.

"Leave the duct tape on. It'll come off with water. He looks fine. Excuse me Isabelle, I'll carry him" Robert had obvious relief in his voice, and his daughter let go and backed up, waiting for Mr Lightwood to pick Alec up. Magnus stood out of the way, and a moment later, Isabelle was hugging him, hard.

"Thank you, so much Magnus" she muttered in his ear before letting him go, smiling brightly. She knew he cared, after seeing him making out with her brother in the front hall, so he was obviously relieved as well, even for only knowing Alec for a short time. The two of them turned to the oldest one there, who had picked Alec up and started to walk down the hall, back in the direction of his eldest son's dorm room.

"Now to find the asshole who 'kidnapped' him" Magnus muttered, adding air quotes around the word kidnapped. As if in response to that, Isabelle's phone went off. She flipped it open automatically and sighed loudly, rolling her eyes. She flipped the phone around so that the older teen could read it, getting the same reaction. "Why is it I've known him for three days, and he's gotten himself in some kind of trouble three times? This is starting to seem like a daily thing."

"For Jace, getting in trouble IS a daily thing" Isabelle muttered, turning to walk down the hall, heading for the office, where they were to meet the blonde adopted Lightwood.

"What did you DO?" Maryse Lightwood sounded exasperated, crossing her arms as she stood in the office.

"He stole Alec!" Jace exclaimed, hoping that would fix everything, but to his adoptive mother, it meant little right now, because they still didn't have him back. She would deal with this Sebastian person after. "What did you expect me to do, just sit there?"

"Yes, I did. You can't go fighting everybody who crosses you Jace! Do I need to sign you up for Tai Kwon Do or something?"

"I'm joining the wrestling team, but that's not the point! I'm not going to sit back and let the asshole who kidnapped my brother walk away" his tone was angry now, but despite that he saw Maryse visibly soften.

"I know Jace, but really? Beating him up? You can do so much better. Really try to stay in line. I'm serious. I don't want to deal with you getting expelled or something" Maryse sighed, raking her hair back from her face. There was a knock on the office door and Robert opened it, looking much happier than he had when Jace had last seen him.

"Magnus found him" was all he needed to say before Jace was following his adoptive parents out the door, despite the fact that he was in trouble. He was relieved that they had found Alec, even if he was an ass to him sometimes, and acted like he didn't care. Alec was his best friend, and his brother. Nobody messed with him.

Alec let out a soft groan, his eyes squeezing shut more tightly than they had been. He felt like dead weight. His body was tired, and his wrists and face was sore, just around his mouth. He was aware after a moment of the dull sounds of talking, but it sounded as if they were on the other side of a wall. He wanted to roll over and go to sleep, but he didn't think he had the strength to move that much. He sighed and decided to open his eyes, even that being a huge effort. He almost pried them open, his vision blurry for a moment before it came into focus, Magnus's face the first he saw, hovering a few feet above his with an anxious look on his face. If he wasn't too tired to blush, he would have. His face was paler than it normally was, which was saying something. The blue eyed teen groaned and closed his eyes again, the light being too bright for him right now.

"Alec!" The Lightwoods were at his side in an instant when they heard Magnus speak. Robert and Jace had gotten the duct tape off of him once they got him back to his room, and then the family held a little meeting to talk about what had happened, while Magnus had watched over the unconscious boy, hoping he would wake up soon.

"Nnn, what the hell happened?" the blue-eyed teen asked groggily, not opening his eyes this time. He was afraid that if he did, somebody would notice the fact that he blushed almost every time he looked at Magnus. His parents didn't even know he was gay, and this wasn't the time for that.

"Well. . . we're not exactly. . . sure" Isabelle said slowly, looking thoughtful. They all knew that Sebastian had gotten in a truckload of trouble for it, being scolded by the principal, which they knew now was his father. Jace had gotten a laugh out of that, along with a few jibes, and glares.

Alec sighed, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to remember what had happened. The fire alarm had gone, he had gotten separated from Magnus, then found Sebastian. He remembered asking the black-haired teen if he had seen Jace, but apparently he hadn't seen him. He remembered turning around to go look for his family or Magnus, and then nothing. Had it been Sebastian? "We found you taped up in a janitor's closet" his sister explained, tossing her long black hair back. Well that explained why his mouth and wrists hurt.

"And we know that douche bag Sebastian did it" Jace almost growled, a scowl on his face. It was obvious that the blonde wanted to rip his dick off, but that probably wasn't going to happen, unless he was awake while the other was sleeping. That was not a good room to be near in the night, he assumed. Probably neither of the two roommates would be sleeping that night.

"I was just about to ask that" Alec smiled slightly, not surprised that his adopted brother sounded pissed. He hated his roommate already, he was sure this hadn't helped. It was nice to hear the anger in his voice, proving that he really did care. "Did you beat him up for me?" he asked, opening his eyes a crack and looking to where Jace's voice had come from, meeting the golden eyes that looked back at him, a proud look contained within.

"Of course. He never saw it coming" he grinned, pushing back some of his golden curls. Sure, the last bit was a bit of a lie, the kid had seen it coming a mile away, but he had done it anyways.

"Thanks Jace" Alec smiled and closed his eyes again, sighing. "My head hurts. Can I go to sleep?" he asked, opening his eyes again to look around at the faces of his family, and his roommate, who seemed a bit happy with that suggestion. They were already nodding, all of them, the ones who didn't belong there already rising, aka everybody except for Magnus.

"Of course sweetie. Your father and I are going to leave soon, but we're so glad you're okay, and you can call us if you need us, alright?" Maryse Lightwood smiled at her son, who smiled back and nodded, thanking them all repeatedly as they left. Soon enough, Alec was alone with Magnus, who hadn't said anything for a while. He was now hyperaware of how close the sparkly teen was, and it was rather unnerving.

"Magnus. . . who found me?" he asked, meeting the teen's green-gold eyes. There was something about them that were almost surreal, but he couldn't place exactly what it was.

"I did" came the simple reply, and Magnus held the bright blue gaze. Alec swallowed thickly, wishing for some water at the moment. He wouldn't have minded some food either, but he wasn't going to ask Magnus for something when he had found him duct taped to a janitors closet. Well, in one.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it" he gave a small smile, trying not to let his grimace of pain show through, from the way his head pounded.

"Any time. Honestly, I think I was more worried than your family" Magnus sighed, leaning closer to the younger male and placing his lips on Alec's, holding them there for a moment. "I'm just glad you're okay. Now I'll let you sleep" he started to get to his feet, as much as he didn't want to, until he felt the hand grab his arm, holding him back. He looked back into those captivating blue eyes, waiting for him to say the words he wanted to hear.

"Magnus, can you. . . um, stay with me?"

"Of course" the smile tugged at his lips as he sat back down, running his fingers through the hair of his blushing roommate before lying down beside him. He slipped his long arms around Alec, holding him close, scared that he might get stolen away from him again if he slept. Sure, that was a rather childish thing to think, but it was possible, if it had happened before.

"Goodnight Magnus" said teen looked to Alec just as he noticed his breathing slowing, the whispered words the last thing said before he fell asleep. It was rather adorable, and he enjoyed the fact that his name was the last thing on Alec's lips before he fell asleep.

Jace had spent the entire day looking for his brother, and now he was stuck in detention with the exact piece of scum who had 'kidnapped' him in the first place. He was a bit selfishly grateful to Alec that he had gotten the day off, but he mentally kicked himself for thinking that.

"Okay boys, I'm going to do some work, I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you" Aldertree gave them what he thought was a stern look, but to the two teenagers, it just seemed creepy. "Behave" was the last word uttered before the door was closed an the room was silent, leaving the two enemies alone. Jace instantly turned his glare on Sebastian before they spoke in unison.

"You're dead."

* * *

**Kay, so my halloween costume didn't pull through cuz the stupid cosplay company didn't deliver the wig T_T but once it comes, Imma put a link up. **


End file.
